Unexpected Seduction
by Madi Black
Summary: Draco, Harry, and Ron all seem to want Hermione. Hermione only seems to want Ron. Draco plans to seduce Hermione to get back at someone. Harry is torn between two people. The ultimate and unexpected seduction has been created.
1. A Shift in the Triangle

Authors Notes: Dear reader, I read fanfiction often, and I have yet to find THE perfect Draco and Hermione seduction story. I've found many good ones yes, except…they don't last long, or they end up falling in love. I decided to write one in which they do NOT fall in love, but have GREAT sex. Yes, I like reading one's where they do fall in love, but I want to read one where it's just sex. So! For your enjoyment! I give to you, Unexpected Seduction!

 Chapter 1-  A shift in the Triangle

    "Ron, did you do your homework?" Hermione Granger screamed as the two other boys, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, recoiled from her raised voice. They sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, on the floor in front of the fire, and Hermione had come down the stairs looking murderous. 

      Her attention though, was focused on a very frightened Ronald Weasley, who sat motionless across from Harry, whose mouth twitched with amusement. 

    She stormed over to Ron, and stood above him, glaring at him like he had done an unforgivable curse on Draco Malfoy, a well-known enemy to the three of them. Although they all loathed him, Hermione thought it wrong to use unnecessary measures to hurt anyone. Hermione had changed quite a lot as well. She had gone to Bulgaria with Viktor Krum in the summer of 4th year. Against the wishes of Ron of course, who would turn bright red in anger as he told her he didn't want her to go. She had screamed at him, telling him that he better give her a good reason. He didn't of course, but instead, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, told her to stay away from Krum, and turned his back and walked away. Hermione had indeed been in shock, but she smiled proudly at the thought as she touched her lips in memory of that soft kiss. 

     She had filled out of course. Her hips had been defined, they were visible beneath the hogwarts robes, as well as her developed chest, which many boys seemed to be drawn to when she wasn't wearing her robes. Ron got angry everywhere they went in Hogwarts, he watched as boys who had never notice Hermione before, suddenly follow her with their eyes. It was only the second week of Septermber, and he had already thrown more curses at innocent bystanders who had stared at Hermione then the amount of days that had been there. Her lips looked elfish: outlined, rosy, and soft. Her hair was probably the most visible shock to everyone. What once was rough and bushy, was now soft, shiny, and curled in ringlets down her back. Ron had once told Harry that it looked like melting chocolate.

      "Well?" She screeched, hands on her hips, her face flushed in the firelight as she stared coldly down at Ron. He looked very vulnerable then but as he saw the accusation in her eyes, he stood up abruptly and glared down at her. He was a good three heads taller than her, having had a growth spurt the previous year. They were all in their 5th year, 15 years old. He had filled out just like his older brother Charlie and Bill. His hair had turned the colour of red copper, and it shown in the light brightly. His freckles had disappeared in the summer of their 4th year when he went to Romania for the entire summer. 

      "I finished my homework." Ron said through barred teeth. His hands were clenched at his sides, and he was inches away from Hermione's body.  Fear flickered lightly in her eyes as she unnoticeably took a step back. Then she regained her composure and got as close as possible to him so she had to tilt her chin up, and she stood on the tips of her feet to try and look menacing. 

      "Good." She said icily. They stood that way, while everyone else in the common room had gone back to their business a long time ago. They were use to these kinds of fights between the two. Harry was sitting on the floor, his hands behind his back, staring up at the two of them with a broad smile on his face. He was thinking about how they had always created these fights to get close, it was a common habit between the two. Ever since 4th year at the Yule Ball, Ron had been unable to get Hermione out of his mind. Harry had heard from Hermione and Ron quite frequently during the summer how both of them were getting on each other's nerves. Letters that were scrolls long telling him about the other and how much they either hated or loved the other. He could no longer help it. He began laughing.  

      Ron whipped around and stared down at Harry, who in turn, stood up to face them. His eyes were glinting mysteriously as he watched them both. Ron who began to pick up on what Harry was implying, and began laughing. Hermione soon joined in, and they all stood there, laughing as though nothing happened at all. 

     _He has a wonderful smile_. Hermione thought looking at Ron carefully from under her eyelashes. Ron slapped Harry on the back playfully. Harry had grown as well, his jet-black hair was messy as ever, but it had done well to compliment his features. His face had become chiseled. It was no longer round and childlike. He looked like a man well into his twenties, and for this, the girls noticed him often. He had tanned over the summer, from doing housework at the Dursleys, and playing Quidditch at the Burrow with the Weasley family when they had returned from Romania. His eyes, his most brilliant feature, were a startingly emerald green that shone brightly all the time. They allured most girls, and Hermione had always found them deep and comforting. 

     They all eventually stopped laughing and Harry and Ron had sat down again, and began to finish their chess game. Hermione sat on the floor near Ron, a little closer than she had always kept to. Was it just her, or could she feel waves of heat coming off her own body?

     She decided to change, she assumed it was the fire, and had told the boys briefly she was going upstairs to change, and she would be back in a few minutes. They grunted to acknowledge her, and Hermione sighed inwardly as she climbed the stairs.

     As soon as she had gone, Ron immediately looked up and glanced at Harry excitedly. 

    "Did you see her face, Harry?" He said hurriedly, afraid that Hermione would return any minute. Harry smiled at him, and moved his pawn (D5), and then sighed quietly. 

   "Ron, when are you going to tell her? You aren't going to let what happen last year, happen again are you?" He was referring to the Yule Ball, and Ron coughed uncomfortably. 

  "She won't say yes…" He trailed off sadly, as though positively sure that Hermione couldn't like him in that way. Harry eyed him curiously. He didn't know how Ron could be so blind. Oh he knew that Ron was very self-conscious about himself. But Ron was oblivious. Harry noticed all the looks the girls threw at Ron, but Ron didn't. Harry smiled at that, he knew, of course, why Ron didn't notice any of that. Ron was so infatuated with Hermione, to Ron, no other girl existed. Harry even found himself looking at Hermione as though she might be even more than his friend. He recalled the first week of school, when they just got back, how Snape had given them both detention. Harry had hardly been alone with Hermione, but he knew as he looked at her then, he didn't want the night to end. He had fancied himself in love with her that night, but knew it was utterly useless. She was Ron's, through and through, and Harry couldn't be anymore happier for them both. 

  "You're mad, Ron." Harry said and laughed quietly at him. Ron blushed bright red the blush reaching his ears. Harry decided to continue.

  "She likes you, you just can't see it because you're so caught up in **her.**"

 Harry emphasized the last word, and Ron's eyes quickly slung back to meet Harry's gaze. Harry winked, and they immediately went back to their game upon hearing descending footsteps from the stairs. Of course, it was Hermione. But when both boys lifted their heads to tease her about taking so long, but their breath caught in their throat, and Ron nearly choked on the chocolate frog he had been eating. 

     Hermione's pajamas were….revealing to say the least. She was walking down the stairs with a book in her hand. Of course, the book was none other than Hogwarts: A History. It was a silk ensemble, and it consisted of a blood red tube top which hugged her chest perfectly, and a pitch black skirt, which had a dangerously high cut slit up the side of her left thigh. Ron bit his lip. He was almost positive she had just slipped into one of his fantasies. 

     She walked over to them, her small feet barely making a sound on the well worn in carpet, as she laid down on the couch in front of the two boys. Ron couldn't help himself, and his eyes dragged over her figure, her stomach was flat, and he could swear, if he had touched it, it would be rock hard. He wouldn't let himself look at her chest though, he just refused point blank not to. He gazed at her legs and watched her foot intently, brushing against the back part of her thigh. He looked back at her face, and watched as she chewed on her lip in deep concentration as she read. Her heard someone cough to his side, and turned his gaze to Harry who raised his eyebrows suggestively. Ron almost burst out laughing, apparently the cough did not draw Hermione's attention though. Harry wanted to get a response from Hermione, so he decided to test her.

     "My god Hermione, you're so hot!" Harry exclaimed, and to his amusement, he saw her blush, Ron glared at Harry, but decided to join in the fun. Apparently Hermione wasn't going to give in.

     "You know Hermione, that's exactly how you looked in my dream last night." Ron couldn't believe he said it, Harry couldn't believe he said it. But out of the three of them, Hermione was the one who reacted the most. She threw her book down on the ground, and glared at Ron, but she was bright red, as well as Ron. They both glared each other, but Ron, not knowing where his courage came from, lifted his hand to the couch, and grazed his fingers lightly over her smooth calves. Hermione and Ron both turned a shade redder, but they eyes would not leave the others face. 

     Harry watched on with keen interest at the exchange. Neither of them had been that daring before, and certainly Hermione did not show that much, nor did Ron ever speak or look at Hermione in that way when she was looking at him. Harry felt a slight pain of jealously for a moment, but brushed it off.

    Hermione's chest was heaving up and down, and she tried hard to steady her breathing. Ron's eyes, which were attracted to the distracting movement, glanced down quite suddenly breaking their eye contact. Hermione smirked, but Ron didn't catch it. Harry on the other hand, did.

    Out of nowhere, a small moan passed through Hermione's lips, and the heat had risen to her cheeks, and Ron's eyes shot up to meet hers. Her tongue came out and dragged over her lips, and she hadn't even realized what she had done. They both looked away from each other then. Harry cleared his throat as Ron's eyes returned to the game, while Hermione picked up the book, and continued to read. Before long, the fire had begun to die, and Ron had said softly: "Checkmate." The game was over. Harry and Ron began to pack up the pieces as Hermione stretched like a cat on the couch. She lifted one leg up which revealed her entire upper thigh, which Ron of course didn't miss at all. 

    "Damn." He thought as Harry rushed upstairs quickly, winking at Ron before completely disappearing from view. Harry wanted to be the one alone with Hermione, and he sighed as he crawled into bed. But it just wasn't meant to be.

     Ron looked at Hermione, he was shaking he was so nervous. But apparently Hermione was too innocent, because she didn't even notice the effect she had on him. She stood up, and was instantly beside him. She was looking down, the familiar blush illuminating her cheeks. He thought she looked so beautiful. He wanted to kiss her, he was aching to. But he didn't. She did. 

     Ron blinked rapidly as he felt the sweet touch of her lips against his, but before he realized what was happening she pulled away and ran up the stairs like a small little mouse. She turned around briefly and smiled at him. He returned the smile, and she whispered goodnight. Then she was gone. 

     He trudged slowly up the stairs smiling like an idiot and he entered his room which he shared with Harry, Neville, Sean, and Seamus. Harry was sitting on his bed, reading a book, and he turned to look at Ron as he walked into the room. Harry saw the happiness on his friends face, and sat up eagerly. 

    "Well?" He asked. Deep down he dreaded to know.

 Ron answered him with the utmost buoyancy as he bounced onto his bed with a flop.

He sighed a contented sigh, and turned his head to look at Harry, who was gazing at him with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

    "She kissed me, Harry. She….kissed me…" His voice trailed off as he snuggled under the covers of his bed and fell asleep instantly. Harry smiled. It hadn't hurt that much. Admiring Hermione from a far wouldn't be painful at all. Because he knew she was happy with Ron. With that though, he got under the covers in his own bed, and drifted off to sleep as he dreamt of Hermione and her adoring smile.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I do realize that Hermione's life mainly focuses on Ron, I did this on purpose, I can assure you. Beware there will eventually be slash content. It's important for this story, so if you don't like slash, I suggest you don't read any further.


	2. Fraternizing with the Enemy

Authors Notes: Here is the second chapter! When I first put the story on, I accidentally put in my first 4 chapters! Then I fixed it! Phew! Anyway! On with the show!

Chapter 2- Fraternizing with the Enemy

     Hermione got out of bed the next morning, full of life and happiness. She had kissed Ron! Hermione Granger! Bookwarm extroadinair! She quickly got dressed, and decided very thoughtfully, that she did not wish to wear her robes. She glanced in the mirror, and had finally noticed for the first time, how much she had changed. She glanced down at her pajamas, and the memory of last night came back, and hit her with a such a force that she began to blush. Ron had touched her….she let her hand run over her calve remembering his soft touch on her skin. She shivered, and took in her changed body that she had, unintentionally shown to Harry and Ron.

    She quickly got out of her pajamas, carefully putting them away. Her roommates were still asleep, but she wanted to take a quick shower before she got dressed. And how very quick it was, she washed her hair, using her vanilla scented shampoo which Pavarti had sent her during the summer in Bulgaria.

   She grabbed a silver tank top and the traditional Hogwarts skirt. She changed quietly, and brushed her hair. She didn't even need to put a spell or her old gel in it. It simply dried in ringlets on it's on. She preferred it like that anyway. For some reason, she didn't feel like wearing her black robe which covered up so much. She didn't know what was coming over her, but she didn't seem to really care. She felt lighthearted and everything seemed to be going wonderfully. She took out some lip gloss, and placed some on her lips. She didn't wear any make up at all, but today she decided to put on a faint touch of silver eye shadow. The silver in her shirt, matched the gray patterns in her skirt. She took her hogwarts sweater, and tied it around her neck. She looked like one of those private school girls in the muggle world. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and ran down the stairs only to be greeted by a flushed looking Ron, and a quiet looking Harry.

    They didn't notice her yet, they were whispering quietly by the couches. She caught her name every so often in their hushed conversation.

    "Harry, honestly, you're mad, the Yule Ball isn't for a while, what's the point in asking her now?"

    "Ron you git, she could find a date before you get to ask her!"

    "So soon?" Ron practically yelled.

   "You were there last night Ron, you saw how..." Harry paused. "Good she looked." 

Ron reddened even more. He nodded, and happened to glance Hermione's way, and his jaw went slack. 

   "What the-" Harry began before he followed Ron's direction and it landed on Hermione. She was leaning against the wall, smiling coyly. Harry thought she looked delicious and mentally slapped himself for having yet another thought about Hermione's….physical appearance. 

   She walked over to them and her smile turned into that of an innocent girl. 

   "Morning Boys." She cooed, and linked her arms through theirs, as she led them through the portrait hole. Ron was looking at Hermione, his eyes wide. She was blushing under his intent gaze. 

  "Hey." She said softly.

  "Hey." He whispered back. 

  They walked down the stairs together, arm in arm. They really were the dream team through and through, and when they reached the great hall, never had the three of them seen so much contempt thrown their way. All jealous glances were thrown at Hermione from the girls, and murderous stares at Harry and Ron from the boys. It was typical really to the three. They didn't even bother with them. They sat down at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table and began chatting away merrily. Hermione had been made a prefect that year, and she was so excited with her duities. 

    Across the great hall, at the Slytherin table, a pug-faced girl was going off about the three people who had just entered the great hall.

     "That mudblood is so not pretty; who does she think she is? Flouncing around like she's a pureblood like us! Isn't that right Drakie poo? Drakie poo?" Pansy Parkinson was sitting beside Draco Malfoy, a platinum blond-haired and extremely attractive Slytherin boy. He was neither listening, nor did he care about what Pansy had to say about that.

He was too busy staring at the girl across the room with the silver tank top on, laughing with the Weasel and Potter. The mudblood _was_ hot. Hell, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had changed a lot since since the previous year. He had seen her at the Yule Ball, and thought her to be quite…attractive. God he was NOT going to do this now. The dream team was sitting at the edge of the table, and he watched as Granger had bent down to pick up a napkin that had fallen onto the floor. He was greeted with a nice view of her chest. Oh he was in for it now. As though she had felt eyes on her, her gaze lifted, and he was met by her chocolate brown eyes. Before he could stop himself, he let his eyes drag over her body, and he winked at her. She blushed furiously as she sat upright again, and resumed talking to Potter and Weasel. 

     Pansy had snapped him out of his disgusting thoughts when she began to play footsies with him under the table. He was so tired of Pansy coming onto him. He abruptly pushed her away, and she fell off the bench and screamed as she hit the cold floor. Everyone in great hall stopped and looked over to where he was. He stood up and without a backwards glance at Pansy; he headed for the exit of the great hall. Hermione's eyes had followed his retreating figure.

     After breakfast, the three of them headed to their first class. Ron groaned as they entered the dungeons. They had double potions with Snape now. Ron continued to complain the whole way down.

    "We just ate! I don't want to have to sit through the entire morning watching Snape's greasy head the whole time!" Ron fumed as they waited outside the Potions classroom door. Hermione smiled up at Ron. She thought him to be incredible at times, no matter how big of a git he was. 

   "Look who it is, Potter, Weasel and Mudblood." drawled Draco Malfoy as he appeared from his hiding place amongst the shadows. Ron immediately stepped in front of Hermione, shielding her from Draco's view, much to Draco's disappointment. Harry took a step towards Draco, and hissed:

   "Malfoy." Draco looked at Harry then and smirked his familiar Malfoy smirk.

  "Potter." He acknowledged lazily. His attention turned back to Ron however, who was glaring at Draco with such open hostility, it made Draco stop smirking, but only for a fraction of an instant.

   "Protecting your mudblood girlfriend Weasley?" Draco asked. Ron growled, and took a step forward, but Hermione grabbed onto him instantly and held him back. Hermione, who had decided she no longer needed Ron to shield her, stepped in front of him and moved closer to Draco.

  "Leave us alone, ferret." She spat icily. She was glaring at him, but it didn't faze him at all. Her tilted his head to the side, and raked his eyes over her again, just like he had done in the great hall. But this time, she did not flinch nor look away. She stared directly at him, and said bluntly,

  "See something you like?" Shock registered on his features, and Harry choked back a laugh, as he and Ron both stood beside Hermione. Ron only continued to glower at him.

A thousand thoughts were going through Draco's mind. He knew what he wanted. He always got what he wanted. That's just the way things were. He smiled lazily at Hermione and lifted his hand to her face, and ran his finger lightly over her jaw. She stiffened, and swatted his hand away. A flush was rising from her throat and Harry had to grip Ron very tightly to keep him from lunging at Draco. Hermione stood her ground and lifted her chin. She could almost swear that she saw admiration flicker in his eyes. 

He didn't like the feeling that she was giving him. Not one bit. It made him feel weak and powerless, but the stupid mudblood would pay dearly for awakening these new feelings within him….yes….quite dearly.

    Then an idea hit him so suddenly, and with such abruptness, that he grinned evily at her, and bent down and brushed his lips over hers, and then bit down on her bottom lip. Hermione was so incredibly shocked that her hand shot backwards and whipped back towards him, slapping him brutally across the face. Ron managed to get free of Harry's tight grasp them and launched himself onto Malfoy. Then out of nowhere, Hermione bent down and grabbed Ron's robes, and hurled him backwards and she punched Malfoy so hard on his nose that it broke instantly and blood poured down the front of his robes. 

     All the students were crowded around them then; Ron was staring up at Hermione with a half lustful half crazed expression on his face, while Harry looked on in awe at Hermione. Then Draco had whispered a spell under his breath, and the blood had vanished, and his nose seemed to be straight once again. His hand shot upwards and grabbed Hermione and pulled her down, on top of him. He grunted quietly, and then twisted his body over so hers lay flattened underneath his. Ron was up and about again ready to tear Draco to shreds, then a overlarge looking Crabbe and Goyle blocked his path, and Harry and Ron had begun to fight them, trying to get to Hermione.

    "Hermione!" Ron shouted over the jeering of the Slytherin's and the burst of outrage from the Gryffindor's. Hermione shouted back that it was alright, but then she couldn't breathe for Draco had grounded his body against her and her breath had caught in her throat. She didn't know if it had been from pain or pleasure. 

   He looked down into her eyes and they were wide and alive with fear and disgust. He swore then he's make her moan his name in ecstasy before the year was out. He bent his head and crushed his lips against her and she screamed against him in protest. Her lips began to bleed from the pressure that he was applying, her arms were flaying in the air wildly hitting his back hard, and her legs were kicking him, and he was sure that he would find bruises later. He managed to still her legs by locking them with his own, but her arms still bashed at him and he was too caught up with her mouth to care. But then a hand grabbed his robes and yanked him off of her, and he had never felt so much disappointment in his entire life when his mouth was yanked from hers. It was Ron.

      Every Gryffindor was holding him back now; his face was as red as his hair and his arms reached for Draco desperately wanting to rip his face off and beat the hell out of him. Hermione's blood was still on Draco's lips. Ron looked down and saw that Hermione's lips were bleeding, her eyes were closed and she was whimpering, she finally managed to sit up, and then eventually she stood with help from Pavarti and Lavender. 

   Ron turned back to face Draco, and his face contorted as he watched, repulsion overcoming him, Draco lick his lips and smiled a predators smile that chilled Ron to the bone.

    "She tastes sweet surprisingly Weasley….considering she's a filthy mudblood." Draco spat the words at Ron, and Ron leapt forwards out of his fellow Gryffindor's hands, and tackled Draco to the ground where Hermione had lain. Harry managed to grab Ron and pull him off Draco, who stood up and was leering at Hermione who was leaning against the wall. Ron ran over to her and embraced her tightly, then jumping away as a

 silence rippled over the students as Professor Snape came out of his classroom and glared at them all. He pointed to Hermione and Draco.

    "You two stay out here. The rest of you…GET INTO THIS CLASSROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Snape screamed, but Ron and Harry would not leave Hermione's side. Snape didn't see them still standing there, the rest of the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's were making quite a scene, which distracted Snape for the time being. 

   The trio and the ferret were talking quietly. 

 "What the hell is your problem you perverted bastard?" Hermione hissed at Draco, regaining her composure, and staring the blond down. All three boys were shocked by her use of language. Draco smirked. Apparently he brought out the worst in her. 

   He dared to take a step closer to her, he saw Ron scowl, and Harry's eyes narrow, but Hermione did not flinch. He was inches away from her face, but she did something which threw him completely off guard. She ran her hand down over his chest, and it was getting hazardously low as she continued to drag it down. Draco's eyes widened and Ron chocked on his surprise. Harry didn't take his eyes off Malfoy. 

   "Don't ever mess with me you slimy, disgusting, ferret." Her hand reached the destination, but he couldn't help but smirk at the surprise in her own eyes when she felt him hard beneath her grasp. Ron's eyes bulged out of their sockets, but Harry knew exactly what Hermione was going to do. She grabbed him so hard through his robes, that Draco cried out in agony and sick pleasure. 

    He knew it hurt like hell, he'd be sore for days, but that didn't take the smirk off his face when Hermione shoved him away from her. The four of them were silent, until they heard Snape shout,

   "I SAID GET INTO THE CLASSROOM! 5 POINTS FROM GYFFINDOR! SEAMUS FINNIGAN IF YOU EVER THREATEN A STUDENT LIKE THAT AGAIN, I SHALL HAVE YOU PERMANETLY EXPELLED!" The students hurried into the Potions classroom as quickly as they could; Harry smiled at Seamus who blushed furiously as Snape glared at him. 

   "Copy the notes from the board and SIT DOWN!" Snape yelled into his potions classroom. "Potter. Weasley. Get in there before I deduct more points from Gryffindor."

Harry looked back and glared at Malfoy, and Hermione smiled weakly at him. He mouthed 'It will be alright' before entering the classroom. Ron gave Hermione a longing yet somewhat angry look before he stormed into the classroom. Hermione sighed inwardly. Ron was jealous.

    She thought it humorous though, considering she had nearly ripped Malfoy's balls off.

"The bloody git deserved it." She thought coldly as her gaze rested on Snape, refusing to look at Malfoy. 

   Once Snape shut the door, he turned to Hermione and Draco and noticed that Draco's smirk was not one of a grimace or sarcastic. He almost looked…satisfied. Snape did find it odd, and when he looked at Hermione, his eyes almost widened in surprise. She was not wearing her robes, but instead, the hogwarts skirt and it showed off her shapely legs, and her silver tank top which let him get a glance at her…Snape gulped and looked away. This wasn't the Hermione he knew.

   "Miss Granger, what happened?" Snape asked coolly, trying very hard to look at her face and not her body. It wasn't that he was perverted, but he found the change in her so shocking he couldn't really help but admire her beauty. She was indeed beautiful. To his surprise, she did not answer.

  "Miss Granger, did you hear me?" She looked pained.

  "Yes Professor. Malfoy kissed me." She said it bluntly, and he watched as her cheeks turned red, yet she still locked her eyes on his. He did admire her, though he would never admit it. Of course, the news did not shock him in the least, the look on Weasley's face had told him as much. Even the teachers knew of his affection for Granger. Snape could see why. 

   "Is this true, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked, looking at the boy. Malfoy nearly nodded, and purposely let his eyes rake over Hermione again. Hermione could not help it, and looked away. 

   Oh Draco knew perfectly well he was now going to be after Hermione for quite some time. He wanted her. Perhaps it was because she was forbidden, and was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's best friend. He didn't know, and he certainly didn't care. He would get her. He thought it odd that he felt this way about her though; he never looked at any other girl and felt the same stirrings. And he had, had his share of good looking girls. Yet Hermione was different. Draco would eventually discover why. 

   "Mister Malfoy, do you understand that I could deduct 50 points from your house. _Our house_. I think I should…perhaps you could learn a lesson on how to treat a woman." Snape was even shocked by his own words, though he did not show it, and Draco, who seemed slightly perplexed for an instant, turned completely to Hermione.

   "Mud-Granger." He began sarcastically. Hermione cut him off; she decided that what she did to his manhood would be enough embarrassment for the day. 

   "Professor, I'd like to go inside now, if you don't mind." Snape found it odd that Hermione left it at that, he would have thought she would press the matter further and be furious at him for not taking point off. But he decided he better, in case word got around. He turned back to Malfoy, who was watching Hermione's retreating figure.

   "I will take 50 points Mister Malfoy, so you bloody well better earn them back at the next Quidditch match." Snape opened the door to his room, and looked at the boy one last time, before entering. Draco stood there, uncaring. He couldn't get the thought of Hermione's body, when it had been pressed against his, out of his head.

                                 *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That evening, when classes had ended, the trio had sat in silence in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had gotten into her pajamas. This outfit was completely different from the first. It was a nightgown, dark green. Hermione had commented quietly that she had bought it because it reminded her of Harry's eyes. Harry's heart fluttered when he heard the comment, he was slightly confused when he did not see Ron get angry.

   Hermione was thinking along the same lines as Harry, except she knew Ron wouldn't get mad. She saw his eyes were hazed over, and she thought with sinking gilt that he was replaying what happened earlier that day over in his mind. She would most definitely have to make it up to him. With one quick glance at Harry, he got the signal and quickly stood up and went to bed. Ron didn't even acknowledge he was gone.

    Hermione had gotten off her usual chair, with Crookshanks on her lap, and let him go. The cat ran up the stairs leaving Hermione and Ron completely alone. She sat down beside him, and placed her hand gently on his thigh. Ron jumped and turned quickly to see Hermione. His cheeks flushed in spite of himself.

   "Ron…" She began carefully. How was she supposed to say this? He shouldn't be jealous that she almost ripped of Malfoy's privates instead of his? Honestly, Ron could get overly dramatic at times, but she still needed to get it across that it didn't mean a damn thing. He had to know that.

  "Ron, why are you being like this?  I hurt Malfoy painfully, you can't honestly say you're jealous can you?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly and looked into Ron's eyes. Ron jumped off the couch and was shaking with rage.

  "You…you…touched him! Hermione you were bloody well…." He groped for something to say. Before he couldn't even recall where this would lead to, he screamed,

   "You were bloody well fraternizing with the enemy!" He gazed down at her with cold fury written all over his features. He blinked. Now he had really put his foot in it this time. Fourth year had come rushing back to him. The triwizard tournament: The time he discovered how he felt about Hermione. 

   He wished he could take it back, but she was up and glaring at him with those eyes that had haunted his dreams for so long now he couldn't remember a time when that wasn't the only thing on his mind. 

  "Ronald Weasley! How dare you accuse me of such a….disgusting thing?" She was mad. Hell he knew he was in for it, but suddenly he didn't care if she was mad. So what if he was jealous? He knew he was so in love with Hermione that he couldn't think straight!

  _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! In love??!!! _Ok, now he knew he was smitten. Head over heals, yah the usual romance mushy stuff. He groaned inwardly. This was not a good day.

  "I saw it with my own eyes Hermione!" He was beginning to turn purple, yet he didn't stop yelling. "I can't believe you'd do this! With HIM! How could you?" 

  "I didn't do a THING, RON! You're just upset I don't touch YOU like that!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. His features were so dark now. He looked like he was going to explode, and she was blushing like a cherry, yet she remained standing in front of him, with her legs slightly apart, and her hands on her hips. 

   His lips were trembling and he could not find a reply. He waved his hand in front of her face, and marched up the stairs, and she heard a loud slam, letting her know he had entered his room. She winched and walked quietly through a portrait hole that led to her own prefect's dormitory. She normally never slept there, getting lonely most of the time, but tonight she thought it best as she slipped into bed. 

   She did not want to be around the following morning when Ron was ready to begin another argument. She was still trying to deal with this one. She finally drifted to sleep, feeling somewhat flattered from all this attention. But she still hated the ferret.

I'll post the next chapter soon! Read and review everyone!


	3. Invisible Matters

I realize this isn't as long as my first two chapters, but I intended it to be this way! I want this fanfiction to be a nice long one! Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Invisible Matters

   The sun crept in through the window, bathing Harry's features with golden rays. He was already awake, having been up the whole night thinking about a certain someone. He was scared out of his mind. He wouldn't admit that though. He would tell the person eventually what he thought of them. He just bloody well hoped they felt the same way.

   He crawled out of bed, dreading the morning when he would have to face them, although he longed to see them all night, he thought it just pointless to go and visit….them. He shook his head violently and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He got out 10 minutes later when he heard his roommates up and about. He got dressed inside the washroom, brushed his teeth, and didn't even bother to run a comb through his hair. He put on his glasses, and headed down the stairs, without one word to Ron, who was still sleeping. 

   It was after all a Saturday and he had no classes. He wanted to find that person already. He marched down stairs to the common room, and headed out the portrait hole. He managed to make his way to the library, figuring that they would most likely be there, because of a certain someone…He didn't realize he had growled aloud for one of the first years had walked by him and jumped and ran away from him. He didn't even bother with the kid, and spotted the person out of the corner of his eye, who sat in a corner, watching someone else bent over their studies.

   He walked over to the table, and sat down right in front of Hermione.

  "Good morning." Hermione's head shot up and looked at him. She lowered her eyelashes and whispered a small hello. Harry did what he thought would be the right thing, and placed his hand over hers. He felt her stiffen, and was going to pull away until her fingers starting stroking his hand. He looked up at her face and noticed silent tears were pouring down her cheeks. He got up quickly, and sat down beside her on the other side. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and continued to hold her hand. She rested her head against his chest and began to sob silently. Harry kissed her temple and listened to her frantic ravings.

   "Harry, I like Ron so much, how could he be jealous of Malfoy? I don't like Malfoy!"

She continued on like this, and Harry decided to take a chance with fate and turned his head, and looked at the blond boy who was sitting on the other side of the library. 

Hermione didn't even notice Malfoy. Harry had seen him when he had come into the library. The blond boy was glaring at him so hard as though he was trying to drill holes in the back of Harry's head. Harry smirked and turned his attention back to Hermione who had ceased sobbing and had shut her eyes. Apparently she hadn't got any sleep either that night. Harry knew he had done the right thing after all. 

    Unbeknownst to the three students in the library, a fourth party was leaning against a wall in the shadows, watching them intently. Harry pulled Hermione tighter to him and buried his face in her hair and smelled the luxurious vanilla scent. He thought he could have stayed that way forever. 

   "Hermione, Ron likes you very much. Really. He's just…not very good at showing it." Harry comforted her the best he could, and to his surprise, she sat up suddenly, and was glowing. She was smiling happily at Harry. 

   "Harry, I know. I just wish he wouldn't take everything…to heart like he does. I just…don't want to wait around for him forever…you know?" Harry knew, quite well actually; he was experiencing the same problems himself. His eyes flickered to Malfoy who had been making loud growling noises with his throat. Harry wanted to throw a book at his blond head. 

   "It will be alright Hermione. Do you want me to talk to Ron? I can convince him to ask you…I have been trying, but I've given up lately. But this time, I'll push him, ok? That's a good girl." She laughed at his fatherly affection, and in turn, kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, but she didn't seem to notice.

   "Thank you, Harry; you're such a great friend." With that, she got up and packed up her stuff, and told him she was going to go for a walk on her own to think things out. Harry nodded and watched her walk out of the library. Harry held his head in his hands and stared down at the table. He didn't understand this at all. 

   "Upset, Potter?" The familiar drawl hissed near Harry's ear, and Harry shivered as he looked up at the blond boy. They glared at each other for a few minutes before Harry broke the silence.

   "What's it to you, Malfoy?" Harry spat the last word like it were poison and to him it was. He didn't want to deal with him now. Never…though he knew he could never escape. 

   "Potter likes the mudblood. How quaint." Malfoy was looking down at him, and his eyes beheld an unspoken challenge, as though he dared Harry to lie to him.

   "And if I do?" Harry said it quietly, looking into the silver eyes of the boy. There was a hidden question behind it, and Malfoy caught onto it. He slipped a piece of paper onto the desk beside Harry's elbow. 

   "Read this. If you don't…I know you aren't as brave as everyone thinks you are." Then with a swish of his robes, he departed from the library. Harry picked up the piece of parchment and turned it over. A note was hastily scribbled on its surface. Harry ran his tongue over his lips, deep in thought. He leaned back in the chair, and lifted his eyes to the doorway. He didn't see anyone, but his mind was elsewhere. He would do what was asked. He was not going to back down on this. Harry's features held a resolute appearance as he got up from the desk and headed for the exit of the library. A feeling of dread washed over him as he began making his decent towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He secretly knew he was looking forward to it.

    Back in the library the figure appeared out of the shadows, holding a silver cloak. The figure walked towards the desk Harry had just previously occupied. The note that Harry read had slipped out of his pocked as he left and the figure bent down to pick it up.

   Their eyes widened and they gasped as they ran out of the library back up the stairs. 

Hermione had been standing by the front entrance when she saw the figure. She watched him ascend the stairs. It was Ron. 

I'm in the middle of writing chapter 4! So please, bear with me!


	4. The Decision

Sorry fans for the delay! But I've been slightly busy, and I needed to make this chapter longer than the third. The fifth one is going to probably be even later…sorry all. This weekend I intend to finish another 3 chapters, because I won't have anything to worry about for school. I had a soccer tournament on Saturday and I got injured…my knee cap shifted, and I had to get crutches…so I've been kept off track! But here is the 4th chapter! The fifth one shall be the introduction to the ball; I don't want to make this a long fanfiction, I'd like to get the seduction part just right...because there will be more than ONE of them! =D! Sorry again about the delay! I promise you this ending will be great! For now, enjoy!

Chapter 4- The Decision 

   Draco sat in his room, thinking about Hermione. He was staring up at the celing with his hands behind his head, wondering how he was going to get her. He knew Weasley wasn't the only one who fancied Hermione. It was obvious that Potter liked her too, and Draco was extremely disgusted by that repulsive idea, he increased his tauntings on Harry to the point where Harry would turn away in anger. He knew Harry tried desperately to ignore him, but he couldn't, and Draco was pleased to know this. 

   He went back to thinking about how soft Hermione's skin would be beneath his. He wanted to hold her tightly for some reason, and he was deeply disturbed by it. Perhaps he was obsessed, but he had begun to realize why exactly, earlier that year. He wasn't going to admit to it quite yet, not until he had a chance to talk to Potter. The note he had given him had been instructions to meet him by the Prefects washroom at midnight a month from when he had gotten it. Draco had much to do within that period of time, and he had already begun to organize what he had in store for them all. 

   He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Hermione would look like naked. He knew it was starting to become an obsession, but he wanted her, and it disrupted everything around him. There was only one other thing that he thought about just as much…but it connected with Hermione, so he counted it as the same thing.

   He saw Hermione through his mind's eye and watched her struggle beneath his body just like she had done that day and he heard her whimper from the pain that he was causing her by grinding roughly into her fragile body. He heard her scream out his name in pain and pleasure, and watched her eyes fill up with tears when he entered her as she moaned loudly in pleasure, finally giving in to him. She would be his first conquest. A sudden thought passed through his mind about what would be his second conquest, and he shivered from head to toe. He quickly dismissed the thought and turned his thoughts back to Hermione. 

   He began to get very hot, and his hand slipped slowly underneath his pants and into his boxers. He needed to help himself. He fell asleep putting the finishing touches on his plan, and hoped that he would soon accomplish it before the month was out.

                                       ***************************

Hermione watched as Ron bolted up the stairs with a small piece of parchment in his hand. She shrugged it off and thought it odd that Ron had been coming from the library. She a faint smile traced her lips: Ron was doing this for her. Or so she thought, but she didn't really think much of it as she walked towards the great hall. She felt much better: the girl crisp morning air had really given her a chance to calm down and relax. She had taken a quick swim in the lake and had done a drying spell.

After, she returned indoors only to find a very anxious Ron bolting up the stairs with the parchement, and now, as she entered the great hall feeling calmer, she knew she would soon have to speak to Ron. She spotted Harry just finishing up his breakfast, and she sat down beside him. Her thigh brushed against his, and he shivered.

_How can she keep doing this to me? _He thought as she grabbed an apple off a plate in front of her and took a large bite. He looked away. He was letting someone come between Hermione and him. It wasn't Ron of course, Harry only wanted to be friends with Hermione, but the way things were going he didn't think it would be possible if certain…aspects weren't so apparent. The note Draco had given him hadn't really helped at all. It only made him dread the end of the month and he wished time would slow down so he could share peaceful times with Ron and Hermione, and finally see them get together before the bomb struck home. And it would strike home if something wasn't done quickly, he needed to get Ron and Hermione together before anything happened. 

 Hermione turned to him then and smiled. He almost fell off his chair.

"Harry, do you think you could come with me to talk to Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively. Harry looked at her and wondered if she knew everything….just looking into those brown eyes…god he wanted to hold her even thought he knew she and he weren't meant to be.

"Of course, Hermione, only if you need me." He swallowed hard before he had spoken and gently took her hands in his. They were about to get up and look for Ron when suddenly everyone started piling in for breakfast, and Dumbledore looked like he had to make an announcement. 

Harry smiled to himself as everyone headed to their respected tables and sat down, digging into the hot breakfast that the house elves had made that morning. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and everyone immediately stopped talking. 

"Good morning, students! I hope you slept well. I'm sure you're all wondering why I would like to make an announcement so early in the day." Hermione moved closer to Harry in the middle of Dumbledor's speech and Harry couldn't help but put his arm around her waist. He was rewarded by having her rest her head on his shoulder and her familiar scent of vanilla washed over him and he almost forgot that they were sitting in the great hall and not the safety of the Gryffindor Common Room. He tried to focus his attention back on Dumbledore.

"I'd like to state now, ladies and gentleman, that the traditional Yule Ball that was held last year will indeed take place again this year. Though, without the other two schools of course." The great hall was filled with quiet laughter, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. Harry felt as though his food didn't digest properly.

"So remember! Find you're partners now. The head boy and girl will be going together, and prefects will go with each other to open up the first dance." Hermione looked ill, and Harry took a sip of his drink to try and drown the uneasiness he felt. He almost choked on his beverage when Dumbledore stated the date of the Yule Ball.

"It will be held in one month's time, so please make sure you find your partners as soon as possible. Thank you, and enjoy your breakfast and have a wonderful-" Dumbledore was cut off by the loud opening of the great hall doors. Ron walked in looking quite flushed and bothered. His face turned a dark shade of red when he saw all eyes on him, and he quickly ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside a love-sick looking Seamus. He had just asked Pavarti to the Yule Ball.

"What's going on?" asked Ron to Dean when everyone had begun eating again and chatted loudly. Dean turned to him, his eyes wide.

"Honestly Ron, don't you ever know anything?" Ron was about to answer when Dean quickly interrupted him.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, it's the Yule Ball coming up! In one month exactly. Everyone has to find dates and such. Head boy and girl are going together and prefects are going with each other." Dean waved his hand as though he thought those details were quite unimportant. Ron's heart stopped.

"What?" He jumped off the bench and screamed so loud that everyone in the great hall turned to look at him again. Ron caught sight of Hermione and Harry sitting close together, and they turned to look at him with a worried expression on their faces. Ron noticed Harry's arm around Hermione's. Harry watched Ron slowly sit back down as he continued to watch them. Harry carefully slid his arm off Hermione's waist. He wanted to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball before Ron did. He didn't think Ron had anything to do with it though. Considering Harry was a prefect he thought it wouldn't be such a big deal, because now she couldn't go with Ron. He turned to face her completely having decided what to do.

"Hermione?" He asked softly. She glanced up at him and watched him wearily.

"Yes, Harry?" Harry almost did a double take as he saw the expectant look in her eyes. He could almost swear that she indeed wanted him to ask her.

"Would you do me the honour of going to the Yule Ball with me?" He thought then to say 'Just as friends' but thought better of it when she threw her arms around his neck and squealed "Yes!" 

Across the hall, Draco Malfoy glared at Harry and Hermione and the scene they were making. He watched as their friends elbowed Harry and raised their eyebrows suggestively, and he watched Ginny give her the thumbs up sign. He knew how Weasley felt after all. He felt himself seething as he watched the two get up and begin to exit the great hall together, with Ron shooting up as well and headed out after them. He figured out that Harry had asked Hermione and he growled deep in his throat when he saw the way Hermione had thrown her arms around his neck. Draco knew he was jealous and for all the wrong reasons, but at least he wasn't in denial like some people.

"Yes…" He thought to himself with ironic amusement. "Like some people."

             *******************************************************

Dumbledore had made one last announcement before Harry and Hermione had excited the Great Hall. He had asked all prefects to meet him at his office in fifteen minutes. They exited the great hall arm in arm, while they felt Ron's eyes bore into their backs. 

When they reached the door, they heard someone running after them; they had managed to reach the hallway, when they heard his voice. It was low and dangerous.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron growled at them. They turned around, and Hermione gave Harry a pleading look full of fear. Harry didn't want to lose his best friends; he needed to set things straight. He suddenly got an idea.

"Ron," He began hesitantly. Did he really want to follow through with this? Ron only glared at him, and it made Harry slightly angry so he continued.

"I want to set things straight, Hermione and I are prefects so we decided to go together, if I had gone with the prefect: Cho, Hermione would have to go with Malfoy. You wouldn't want Hermione getting stuck with that stupid ferret would you?" Harry wasn't enjoying where this was going, and it only worsened when Ron's features softened a little until the cocky drawl was heard from behind Ron.

"Is it still ferret, Harry? I could swear we were on a first name basis." Harry blanched, and Ron looked like he was going to be sick. Hermione looked at Malfoy incredulously. 

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy? You're off your rocker." Hermione looked at Harry who wouldn't meet her eyes, but kept staring at the floor, while Ron was holding his stomach. Malfoy was the only one who looked relaxed and calm. 

"Well I wasn't talking to you, Hermione." He purposely said her name. He'd been doing it lately and it was starting to unnerve her. He said it so sensually it was though her name itself was the…Hermione blinked rapidly to get her thoughts straight. She was thinking about how good Malfoy said her name! The way it rolled off his tongue it was like he was meant to always call her by her first name!

"I don't care if you were or weren't, why are you here?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly. She didn't want to tolerate his annoying self any longer and she wanted to get rid of him. Ever since that day before Potions when he had practically thrown himself at her, she didn't dare go near his body again. She remembered lying trapped under his firm…taut…masculine…body. Hermione shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that were beginning to surface in her mind.

"Well I came to see the commotion…I can feel the hostility...can't you?" Draco let his words fall like bombs. Each part was specifically dropped carefully. The atmosphere between them was indeed hostile. Ron was glaring daggers at Harry, and Harry had begun to turn a shade of green while Malfoy's gaze shifted between Harry and Hermione. No matter what, it looked like he was leering at both of them. Harry suddenly cleared his throat.

"Stop playing with fire, Malfoy." Harry stated quietly, his voice full of heat. He wasn't going to do this now, he just wouldn't. He didn't even know if he was going to be able to stand up any longer. Malfoy regarded Harry levelly. He seemed to carry a challenging air about him.

"Stop trying to melt ice, Potter." Malfoy shot back. Both boys glared at each other, and Hermione and Ron looked deeply puzzled. What the hell was going on? Ron decided to let it slide of course, him wanting to get straight to his own matter, and turned to Harry and said:

"Who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" It was a dumb question. Even Ron, for all that went on in his brain, knew it was stupid. But he needed to know, just like all desperate men need to know for sure that they've actually lost something they care deeply about. Proof or nothing. That's the way Ron was.

"Hermione." Harry said, his voice turning soft. Hermione looked up at Harry as he said it, and was struck by the way his eyes shone down at her. He almost looked…loving. Ron on the other hand looked murderous and he was clenching and unclenching his fists staring at Harry intently.

"Why?" He asked through clenched teeth. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because we're both prefects, just like I told you before. Remember? You don't want her going with the fer- Malfoy." Harry corrected himself quicly, not wanting Draco to bring up anything between them again. Ron nodded slowly. 

"Why couldn't I go with her? She'd probably have a nicer time with me anyway." Draco drawled glancing at Harry. Harry's face turned red with anger, and Ron looked from Harry to Draco. His best friend and his worst enemy. Suddenly he could not tell the difference. Ron took a step towards Draco.

"She'd never go with you." Ron said icily, and Harry nodded his head in agreement. Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly because she could see him itching to run over to Draco and punch him hard in his gut. But Harry was thinking along different lines.

Draco only cocked an eyebrow at his comment and it infuriated Harry. He broke free of Hermione's grip and tackled Draco to the ground, Draco was shocked, you could tell by his face, his mouth was parted slightly, and his eyes were wide with confusion. Then suddenly, both characteristics disappeared and his knowing smirk came back, and his eyes were unreadable yet again, as the two boys rolled along the floor never stopping as they gripped each others shoulders. Their breath came in heavy pants as Hermione and Ron finally got them apart. Harry sat on his knees trying to catch his breath, while Draco stood up, and stared down at Harry with an inscrutable expression on his face. Harry raised his head slowly and met Draco's gaze. Emerald green met liquid silver as the two boys stared at each other for what seemed like hours, when finally, Hermione's voice cut through their thoughts as she cooed ever so softly:

"Harry…are you alright?" He nodded, without taking his eyes from Draco. Draco sneered, and tore his eyes from Harry and let his eyes rake over Hermione. She blushed in spite of herself. Harry was watching Draco intently. To Draco's surprise, Hermione bent down and grabbed Harry lightly, slipping her arm through his, and then dragged him backwards to where Ron stood, and linked her arm through his as well. She looked very small compared to the two grown boys, who could now be considered men. She smirked ruefully at Draco.

"As much as we'd love to stay and chat, Malfoy." Hermione began acidly. "We can't stand being around you another minute." Ron grinned happily at Hermione, and Harry's eyes did not leave Draco's face. Without warning, Hermione dragged the two boys around, and broke Harry's gaze from Malfoy. 

"Don't forget about that note, Potter!" Malfoy called out to him, and Harry's heart quickened beneath his chest, and he clutched onto Hermione tighter to keep from falling over, and breathed in heavily to keep him from losing air. Even though the blond haired boy was out of site, and out of his vision, Harry couldn't get those smoldering silver eyes that were now scorched into his brain, out of his head.

                                        *******************************

Back in the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione sat in the middle, Ron sat on her left, and Harry sat on her right. They were pretty silent, the only noise was the occasional opening and closing of the portrait hole. Harry broke the silence, he had to, it was just so stupid. He was NOT going to be selfish. He was going to state it clearly and explicitly for Ron to understand, and then he was going RIGHT to bed before any of them could say a word. He turned to face them both.

"Ron." He began. "I don't like Hermione that way, I did it for her own protection, because we both know that Malfoy…"He trailed off, and Ron nodded, his eyes widening a considerable amount, and let him continue. 

"That's why I asked her to go with me, I did it out of courtesy, please don't get the wrong idea. I'd never go after the girl of your dreams." Ron blushed furiously and tried his best to glare at Harry, but couldn't manage it, he managed a small smile, and with that, Harry got up, and headed for the stairs.

When Harry had said that he didn't feel that way about her, Hermione felt an odd pain in her chest. She didn't really comprehend what it meant, but immediately turned to face Ron completely when Harry had headed for the stairs. She noticed how happy and contented he looked; his blush had faded a considerable amount, and he was gazing at her with an expression that made her feel flushed. She noticed how he was looking at her lips with what seemed like pure lust that shone distinctively in his eyes. 

Hermione turned her head ever so slightly and surpressed a gasp when she noticed Harry standing by the stairs. She quickly averted her gaze so Ron would not be distracted, but of course, he was too busy staring at her. Hermione stole a peek again at Harry, and was struck by his features. Noticing he had been caught, he ran abruptly up the stairs without so much as a backwards glance. But what Harry didn't know, was that Hermione had caught the yearning in his eyes, and the longing that was so clearly written over his face.

Hermione turned her attention back to Ron, who had gotten a lot closer to her, when she had been distracted by Harry. She smiled sweetly, and he took her hand in his, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, and they stayed like that. 

Hermione suddenly remembered the look on Harry's face, and with an sharpness that startled her off her seat, she realized that everything was not as it appeared to be. She took one last glance at Ron, and noticed happily that he was sleeping; she pulled him gently down on top of her, and nodded off to sleep as well.


	5. Author's Note!

Yah I know EXACTLY what you mean..the thing is..while I was writing the story with the FULL intention to end it off with Hermione and Draco...I felt SO bad for Ron..lol I get really involved with my characters...but...you see...I can't do that..I need her to end off with Ron, so he doesn't feel left out..plus..I had another intention as well...remember how I mentioned slash? Well I wanted to include that...there's animosity between Harry, and Draco...just keep reading! Both intentions of Harry and Draco will become a little clearer!   
Anyway! I'm sorry, I know, I prefer it to end some other way, but I really wanted to include slash.   
  
Sorry again!!   
I totally plan to write another D/Hr fanfiction...cause this one I got out of hand with...::shrugs::!   
  
Thank you to everyone who sent me a review! My first fanfiction and I've already gotten 17! I'm glad you all like it so far! I just wanted to include all the characters in this one! In another one I'll totally keep it Draco and Hermione. Strictly. Anyway! Chapter 5 will be posted soon! Promise!

Madi Black.

Ok apparently all you people don't like slash, and I really would like to tell you all to go to hell. It's not like I like slash, but it goes well with my story. So since you're all such babies... I'll make sure to change the entire outcome of the story for you? Ok? Ugh. 

Madi Black.


	6. Failed Seduction

Salutations readers, I'm warning you now, for those of you who don't like slash, this chapter will BE slash. BUT, I did promise you that I would change the outcome, so this is only going to be a one way thing. Thanks to all of you people who don't like slash, the ending isn't going to be an ending…it's going to be like a ..... "makes you wonder" kinda endings. It's your fault. =( Hell, I might even make a continuation of it, and end it off MY way. 

Chapter 5- Failed Seduction

      Harry sat in the common, with his head in his hands. He had lost the bloody note that Malfoy had slipped him that day in the library almost one month ago. It had been a long month indeed. Malfoy's eyes followed him everywhere, and whenever he dared to meet his gaze, the blond's gaze would always switch to Hermione's figure. There was never a time in that month where Harry hadn't grabbed Hermione roughly and pulled her out of site of the ferret. Yah that's right, ferret! Rage boiled within Harry. He didn't know what he was feeling really; just an unbearable dread. For the Yule Ball which was to take place tomorrow…and that night…tonight. 

    Harry sighed loudly as he gazed into the fire and watched the embers glow brightly. Of course he hadn't forgotten what was on the note. In the beginning he had been slightly excited, but now…after spending an entire month with Hermione and Ron, he highly doubted that he had anything to worry about. It was Draco who was crazy, not him. 

    Tonight, Harry would carry out what the note said for him to do. He was to meet Draco at midnight outside the prefect's bathroom. Was Draco right, though? That's what Harry was trying to decide. He had pondered over it night and day, wondering if the ferret had a point…and if he was just hiding…

   Harry shivered though there was no draft in the toasty common room. Everyone was in bed. Ron and Hermione had gone upstairs a while ago, casting glances at each other. Harry recalled the night Hermione had caught him lingering at the foot of the stairs. He was almost certain she had seen his face in the dim light…he had witnessed her widened eyes, and her parted lips. He had wanted to walk over to her, and kiss her, and tell her to choose him instead of Ron. But he had quickly disappeared from sight up the stairs and wondered how the hell he had gotten himself into this mess.

   He looked at his watch that Hermione had bought for him on her trip to France in the summer. It was 10 minutes to 12. Harry got up, and grabbed his invisibility cloak, and slipped quietly out of the Common Room. He wandered down the halls for about 5 minutes, avoiding Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, and finally reached the Prefects bathroom. Draco was not there, and even if he was, he wouldn't of seen Harry anyway because he was under the invisibility cloak. 

   Harry hesitantly opened the door and crept inside. It was dark, and it seemed like no one was in there, Harry turned around to wait outside, when an icy voice shot from out of the darkness and reached his ears.

   "Potter." It hissed. Harry whipped around and instantly bumped into a body. A body which was now backing him against the wall. Harry's breath quickened. How the hell had Malfoy figured out it was him? It had been dark after all, so Malfoy couldn't of possibly known he was under the invisibility cloak. Harry calmed himself with this thought, and figured that he could easily make a break for it if Malfoy tried anything funny. He was now. Harry winched when he felt Malfoy thrust his hips roughly against him. This was not what Harry had expected at all. Malfoy was aroused?! That was just sick, if anything, Harry had figured that Malfoy wanted to duel him for Hermione. But…he was coming onto him? Harry bit his lip hard when he felt the blond boy's strong hands against his chest. He didn't understand what was going on. Then it instantly hit him….Malfoy was gay. 

   Harry smirked in spite of himself under the cloak and peered into the darkness where he thought Malfoy's face was level with his own. The perfect Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, in lust with the boy who lived….this was just too funny for Harry. Harry chuckled softly, without wanting to, he didn't want Draco to lash out at him and hex him or anything. Stupid him, forget his damn wand. He couldn't fight back. For the first time in his life, Harry felt vulnerable…in front of Malfoy of all people. 

   Draco stiffened against Harry, and Harry heard a swish of robes, and Draco whispering "lumos." Light from Draco's wand illuminated Draco's stricken face. Harry held back a gasp when he saw Draco's silver eyes through the safety of his cloak. They were filled with desire, lust, and…annoyance? Ha. Harry had annoyed him by chuckling. _Serves him right_,Harry thought. Suddenly Harry didn't feel vulnerable anymore. Draco couldn't see him, and Harry saw the confusion flicker in his eyes, and with this, Harry decided to pull of his cloak. He let it slip from his body and fall to the floor. Now Draco had a very clear view of him. Now it was Draco's turn to gasp. He let out a small moan, and Harry's eyes widened, and tried to take a step back only to find himself even tighter against the wall. Draco composed himself and smirked. Harry almost rolled his eyes.

   "Why the hell am I here?" Harry asked, avoiding Draco's eyes, not really wanting to know the answer. Draco didn't answer, but only began to lift Harry's shirt up. Harry shivered; Draco was so cold. Harry blinked rapidly, finally seeing Draco for the first time. He had only seen his face, but now Harry had noticed with growing horror that he was naked! His naked body was pressed up against Harry. The vulnerable feeling was back again. He thought Draco to be truly insane. Why the hell did he want Harry of all people?  Draco must have thought that Harry felt the same way. Harry didn't want to admit though; he was slightly fascinated by it. He had never been this close to a male, and certainly not a male of Draco's standards. Draco's thumbs were brushing Harry's nipples, and Harry felt his knees grow weak. This was not supposed to be happening. 

   "Malfoy," Harry whispered pleadingly. Draco only responded by lowering his head and clamping down on his earlobe which made Harry cry out in pain. 

   "Say my name!" Draco hissed against Harry's skin and grasped his shoulder tightly, digging his nails into his skin. Harry winched and felt his back arch involuntarily into Draco's front. It had been a mistake for Harry could feel Draco's growing desire through his robes. Harry's head tilted backwards as Draco's mouth inched it's way downwards on his neck. Draco brushed his lips against his skin teasingly, gently suckling on the tender areas, and Harry, who could no longer hold back the pleasure he was experiencing, moaned very softly. Draco's head snapped up and stared into the emerald orbs which were burning back into the silver slits of ice. 

  Malfoy moved his hands to Harry's pants, and Harry gasped loudly when Malfoy's soft hands slipped beneath his boxers and began caressing his skin in light circles, teasingly. Harry's head snapped backwards and he heard his breath coming in small pants out of his mouth as Draco began slipping down his pants and boxers over his hips. Soon, Harry could feel Draco's naked shaft against his, and they both moaned loudly and Draco found Harry's mouth and crushed it with his own lips. It was a hungry passionate kiss that both of them had wanted then. 

  Harry didn't understand what he was doing, it felt good, but it didn't feel right, Harry moaned loudly as he felt Draco's hand on his swollen member as he stroked him roughly, bringing him closer to the edge. Harry's knees were giving way as he began to sink slowly to the floor with Draco following him. Harry's head was leaning against the wall, his eyes shut, biting down on bottom lip, as he began to taste blood within his mouth. Harry struggled beneath Draco, he couldn't do this, this wasn't right, it was wrong, yet Harry wanted it. It was forbidden and dangerous and that made it oh so inviting. 

 "I don't think so Harry." Malfoy stated hoarsely, his voice dripping with desire, as he grasped Harry's legs tightly and pinned them to the ground with his own weight. Harry whimpered very quietly in protest as he felt Draco's lips move down over his stomach, sucking on his skin, biting at him like he was some kind of forbidden fruit. And yet he was. Harry cried out loudly when Draco's reached his destination, as he covered Harry's member with his mouth completely. He sucked, licked, and bit Harry, as Harry writhed beneath him trying to get free, and  yet at the same time, trying to get more. 

 "Say. My. Name." Draco stated loudly, blowing hot air against Harry's skin. Harry shuddered and his hands, which were placed on Draco's shoulders, dug into his skin roughly, silently refusing do comply with the blond boy's wishes. 

 "You will say it, Potter. I will make you scream my name once I posses you completely." With that, Draco flipped Harry onto his back, and prepared to enter him, and make Harry moan, writhe, and scream for more beneath him and his ministrations. Harry would not let Malfoy take control, he wouldn't. He didn't want this, he had realized it painfully when Draco's grip on his shoulders tightened so forcefully, that he could feel the blood drip down his skin. He needed to get out, away from the smell of sex, away from this lust…away from Draco. 

 Harry fought frantically, and he had succeeded in getting Malfoy off of him, but he had on managed to get flipped back onto his front. Draco's mouth found Harry's member again, and this time, Draco was a lot more forceful. His tongue stroked him gently, as he sucked softly on Harry's head. 

 "Goddamnit, say it Harry." Whispered Draco against Harry's skin, it sounded so desperate, Draco was pleading with him. Harry couldn't control himself as his orgasm seized him, and his body shook so violently, Draco had to hold him still. Harry cried out a name, but it was a name that Draco did not want to hear then, nor ever come out of Harry's mouth.

 "HERMIONE!!!!!" The sound reverberated off the walls of the prefect washroom, and then a dreaded silence followed. Harry lay on the cold floor panting heavily, his eyes shut so tightly. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to look upon the face that had brought him to ecstasy. It was the wrong face, the wrong eyes…the wrong gender. Harry suppressed a sardonic laugh as he felt Draco stiffen against him. He had made him angry. Harry couldn't stay there any longer, Draco would surely kill him. Or Hermione, for that matter.

 "You bastard." Draco hissed in a deadly whisper that made Harry shiver. Harry managed to get free of his clutches then. He stood up, and summoned his clothes without the use of his wand, remembering that he was indeed defenseless if Draco tried to attack him. Before Harry could bolt out the door, only clad in his robes, his clothes still in his hands, Draco grabbed him and pulled him back to the ground. Draco's wand still lay on the floor beside them, and it was still lit, yet it had faded slightly, but Harry could see the the anger, lust, and passion within his eyes. The fury that burned, and yet, those eyes were still rimmed with ice. Harry didn't think he would ever truly melt.  

  Harry lifted his head off the ground, and brought his face closer to Draco's. They stared hard at each other, until Draco's gaze began to slip lower as they came to rest upon his lips. Harry's eyes widened then, and he tried to sit up to run, but Draco grabbed his wrists, and pinned his arms over his Harry. Harry winced as he felt Draco's nails dig into his skin. 

 "You. Are. Mine." Draco spat angrily as his mouth caught Harry's again. Harry kissed him back, wanting to taste himself on Draco, and found it only turned him on more. They moaned into each other's mouths, before Harry pulled away abruptly, and glared into the Slytherin's cold, grey eyes, which were flickering with confusion. 

"I am not yours." Harry stated simply, though his voice was raspy from lack of oxygen. Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"You want the mudblood." Harry's chin rose a notch, as he glared defiantly at Draco. 

"Don't you EVER call her that again! She is cleaner than you, you worthless _Death Eater_." Harry had hit a nerve, for Draco's eye began to twitch with rage. Within an instant, Harry's robes were torn in two, and Draco's eyes feasted on the site that was known as Harry. Harry's head snapped backwards as Malfoy began running his tongue over his body again. Harry couldn't take this utter torture. He needed to get out of there, and fast. He thrusted his hips upwards, and managed to knock Malfoy off him, but unluckily felt Malfoy's manhood against his bare skin, and cringed as he felt his own manhood begin to grow hard again. This was terrible. 

 "If you won't give yourself to me freely, Harry, I'll have to find some other way." Malfoy stood up then, whispered a spell, and his clothes reappeared on him, and he bent down to grab his wand. Harry pressed himself against the wall, still naked, to move out of the way of Draco. Draco smirked and grabbed Harry rougly by the shoulders and pulled him against him, and kissed him passionately. Draco's tongue found Harry's, and he began to suck on it softly, and he manged to get a low moan from Harry as Draco's hips rocked back and forth against his own. Draco pushed Harry forcefully against the wall. Harry's eyes shot open, as he watched the Slytherin's smirk turn into an evil grin. But Harry wouldn't let him have the last gesture. 

"You'll never have me, Malfoy. I love Hermione." The words were out of his mouth, he had only meant to say that he would never have him, and yet he knew he meant the last sentence as well. Harry smiled ruefully at Draco, as he watched the Blonde clench his hands into fists as he stormed out of the bathroom. Before he exited the bathroom completely, he called out,

"I'll get her before you, Potter. That will show you who you really belong to." Draco disappeared along with the light, and Harry was left in total darkness, along, with his thoughts. He got dressed quickly, not wanting to see Draco again incase he returned, and hurried back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew the only way to protect Hermione was to never let her out of his site. It wouldn't be too hard, after all, she was going to the ball with him. He climbed into the portrait hole, after getting a long lecture from the Fat Lady. He was about to race up the stairs when a familiar voice sprang out at him in the darkness.

"I know you went to see Malfoy, Harry." Harry gasped as Ron came out of the shadows. 

Hoped you liked it! Next chapter is the Yule Ball! Please review!


	7. Confessions

Well this is the 6th chapter! It starts off with Harry and Ron, and a huge confession from Harry AND Ron, and a very shocked and confused Ron AND Harry! lol! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all those people who reviewed! It's after all my story, so no matter what you think, it's for my own enjoyment because you can't please everyone =). To Rachel and Valerie, my loyal reviewers =D! You're the best! 

Chapter 6- Confessions

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared, horror stricken, at Ron, who was in turn, glaring at him, his blue eyes cold slits, as his breath came out raggedly. Harry slowly shut his mouth as he watched Ron. Harry didn't understand, how the hell could Ron of known? Harry never said anything at all, no one else knew, there was only one piece of evidence that linked him to Draco….Harry gasped out loud when realized what had happened. Ron had found the note! Harry groaned inwardly as he took a step towards Ron. Surprisingly, Ron didn't move. Harry chose to take this as a good thing.

"Ron," he began hesitantly, "you found the note…didn't you?" Ron only nodded his head. Harry waited for further explanation.

"You dropped it…when you left the library." Ron supplied for him. Harry cursed, and Ron smirked. "Not very good at keeping secrets, are you Harry?"

"It wasn't a bloody secret, Ron!" Harry shot back. "My god, it was a note! Draco gave it to me and told me to meet at the Prefects-" Harry had babbled on, until 

Ron had interrupted him.

"When the HELL did you start calling *him* by his first name?" Ron screeched in a suppressed voice. He tried hard to keep his voice down, but if Harry kept throwing those odd curve balls his way, he was going to wake up the whole goddamn castle. 

"Since tonight." Harry answered dully, walking over to the couch and plopping himself down on it. He stared solemnly into the fireplace which glowed still, but only embers remained in the hearth. Ron regarded him wearily, his face full of surfacing concern.

"Harry…" Ron trailed off, looking at his best friend helplessly. He didn't understand why Harry was looking so sad. Almost depressed. Ron wanted to know what was wrong. 

"It's ok Ron." Harry stated softly, not taking his gaze from the fire. "It's just….well to be honest…tonight I think I realized I'm not exactly straight." Harry threw caution to the wind, and just decided to be honest. He didn't know how Ron would react, and frankly, he didn't care, he was tired, and after his encounter with Draco, he felt drained, and just wanted to go to sleep. 

"I knew…" Ron whispered cautiously. Harry's eyes snapped to Ron's. 

"Excuse me?" Harry asked surprised, and sat up to face Ron, who had walked over to a chair, and sat down on it. 

"I think I knew Harry. I mean…that day when you had asked Hermione to the Yule Ball, when Malfoy found us in the halls…the look you were giving him…almost as if you had planned it, wanted to make him jealous…but then I got confused when you looked at Hermione…" Ron trailed off and sighed heavily. He was confused. He had thought Harry liked Hermione as well, but when he had seen the way Harry had looked at Draco…Ron had caught him once in Potions…the day after he had picked up the note…Harry had a look of pure lust on his face, when Malfoy had been staring at Harry. It would have been clear to anyone if they had seen the brief exchange. But that's all it had been. Ron did know what lust looked like, and Malfoy and Harry were reeking of it. 

"God Ron…" Harry breathed and buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? He did like Hermione…no…he loved her. Yes, he did love her; he was physically attracted to her as well. He didn't love Draco…at least…he didn't think he did. How could he? They hated each other. That's the way it was. Harry suddenly came to a conclusion, and he had looked up at Ron as he spoke.

"Ron, I think I maybe Bi." Ron looked at him a little while before he replied.

"This means you do feel that way about Hermione." Ron stated, feeling his blood boil as his fingers gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Harry watched his best friend in turmoil and quickly spoke.

"Yes, but she's yours Ron. I know that, I swear I only want you and Hermione to be together. You're meant to be." Harry had meant it, believed it too. He looked at Ron pleadingly, and Ron saw the sincerity in his eyes, and eventually he smiled. 

"Harry, you don't have to explain. I may be a git, easily jealous git at that," Ron smirked. "But I can understand completely why you like her; I mean…she's got to be the sexiest girl in school! Not to mention your best friend." Ron winked jokingly and the two of them laughed. Once they had stopped, silence returned to the Common Room, and then Harry broke it.

"And Malfoy…" he whispered, more to himself then to Ron. But Ron spoke up anyway.

"What exactly happened tonight, Harry?" Ron gazed at him intently, and Harry blushed furiously, and watched horrified, as Ron's eyes widened considerably. 

"Oh my god, you're joking?" Ron whispered. Harry met his gaze and said quietly:

"He tried to seduce me…" Ron blanched, and he had turned so incredibly white, Harry feared that he was going to pass out. But soon, the paleness had been replaced by a blush that was somewhat similar to Harry's, but paled in compassion when next Ron spoke again:

"Did you like it?" Ron laughed as he watched Harry's eyes begin to haze over, the apparent lust clearly etched on his features. 

"Oh god Ron…"He barely breathed. "It was so incredible…I thought I would explode…but I didn't let him take me." Harry managed to choke out. Ron nodded, in understanding. 

"What did he say when you wouldn't let him?" The lust had disappeared from Harry's face then, and it was replaced by a look of pain and worry. 

"That he would seduce Hermione…so I would know who I really belonged too." Ron shot out of his chair, and Harry shot up right after him and pulled him down to the floor and he tackled him to the ground, and held his hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. Ron's face had turned as red as his hair, and his face was scrunched up with utter fury. Suddenly, his blue eyes had cleared from their look of anger, and fear suddenly clouded his pale blue eyes. Harry was looking down at him questioningly. 

"What?" He asked, wondering what Ron was suddenly afraid of. Harry removed his hand so Ron could speak.

"Harry…what is that?" Harry felt, as he began to panic, the bulge between his legs, as Ron shifted uncomfortably underneath him. 

"Oh my god, Ron I'm so sorry!" Harry shifted to get off him, but surprisingly Ron whispered:

"It's alright." Harry looked at him with confusion covering his porcelain-like face as he froze, his body still covering Ron's. 

"Harry, I have something to admit as well…" Ron said, not looking up at Harry.

"Ron you aren't going to tell me you're Bi…are you?" Harry asked incredulously. 

"No!" squeaked Ron. "Well, not entirely." Harry's eyebrows shot up so high, his bangs covered them. Ron would have laughed at the sight, but he needed to get this out. 

"This summer…when you were over and Hermione was in France still…I thought…no...I had this dream…about you." Harry almost collapsed from shock. Ron? Had a dream about him! *That* kind of dream! This was so insane. 

"Ron…?" Harry asked questioning the red head underneath him.

"No let me finish. This has been eating away at me for a while. It *was* that kind of dream, Harry." He said as if reading Harry's thoughts. "I dreamt that we were on the field where we played quidditch…and you made love to me…Harry…I _liked_ it. I really did, I had never felt so good before…but then Hermione had come back, and I couldn't stop thinking about her, and I had forgotten about the dream I had about you. But when you admitted to me just before that you thought you were gay…I remembered, and I decided I had to tell you." Ron finished, out of breath, feeling relief wash over him, as he felt Harry's strong chest against his. It wasn't anything sexual. They were two best friends, telling their secrets to one another, confessing and trusting in one another. It felt great; Ron and Harry both felt the strong bond between them. Harry was smiling down at Ron, and Ron was staring up into Harry's large green eyes. Ron wondered what it would be like to kiss Harry's soft pink lips. Suddenly, Ron realized that his lips looked swollen, and he grinned as he realized that Malfoy must have gotten a little too wild. 

"Nice lips Harry." Harry blushed and narrowed his eyes. It wouldn't hurt to tease Ron just a bit…after all…it was only an experiment, right? Harry bent his head and brushed his lips against Ron's. Harry heard Ron gasp sharply, and Harry pulled away, smirking. Ron thought he looked like Malfoy when he did that. 

"Yours aren't that bad either." Harry commented, making Ron blush to the roots of his hair again. After Ron's features had returned to normal, he looked back up at Harry.

 "I honestly don't believe I feel anything sexual towards you Harry." Harry only smiled, and nodded, reading the look in Ron's eyes. It was indeed the truth. Ron was deeply in love with Hermione. The dream about Harry had just been his hormones. Harry rolled off Ron, and sat, legs akimbo, on the floor beside Ron. Ron's breath became even once more when he had calmed down over the comment about Malfoy seducing Hermione. Ron wondered how Harry was going to keep Malfoy away from Hermione. They obviously were not going to tell her, because she'll simply avoid the concept completely. She wouldn't think that a "mudblood" such as herself could ever interest a pureblood like Malfoy. Ron turned on his side then, to face Harry, and decided to ask. 

"How are you going to keep him away from her?" Harry raised an eyebrow, seemingly in thought as he watched Ron. 

"Simple. Stay with her the whole time." Harry looked down at his nails and rubbed them against his robe, he then remembered his clothes which he had carelessly dropped when he saw Ron. The robe felt heavy and he wanted to take it off, but he couldn't because all he was wearing were his boxers. 

"Harry, you can't be with her the whole time. Hermione doesn't even have the same classes as us! She's got the class with Professor Vector when we have Divination!" Harry did know this of course, but he chose to ignore the comment all the same. 

"We'll walk her to class, then." Ron rolled his eyes. 

"What about after class? We _always_ have to stay later, no matter what we do! Besides, Professor Vector likes to take his students in the corridors, or when the weather is nice, which it is, outdoors to the courtyard. How the hell are we going to be with her then? And when she goes to bed? The bathroom? God Harry…Malfoy is the most devious person we know, besides his father, Snape, and Voldemort…what the hell would stop him from invading her dorm?" Harry was looking at Ron, his eyebrows knit, thinking hard. How _could_ they be with her during _those_ times? He couldn't let his guard down anytime…how could he have forgotten how corrupt Malfoy was? And after their little encounter…Harry shuddered. They'd have to do something. 

"When she goes to the washroom, we'll simply wait outside, to make sure Malfoy doesn't get in. Or, I could use my invisibility cloak to go in with her when she doesn't know. Plus, Pavarti and Lavender will be in the room with her when she's sleeping. He wouldn't try and seduce her while there are other girls in the dorm. Besides, we already know when he's going to do it, the easiest time, when no one is in their rooms, during the Yule Ball. But, you and I will be with the entire time to make sure he doesn't get her away from us. She'll be safe, we'll walk her to her dorm, make sure Lavender and Pavarti are with her, and everything will be fine." Harry finished, his head bent, staring at the carpet, feeling Ron's eyes on him. He looked up and waited. 

"You know perfectly well Lavender and Pavarti will be sleeping in different dorms that night. Lavender is dating a boy in Ravenclaw, and Pavarti is dating Seamus. They'll obviously be sleeping with their boyfriends, those stupid sluts." Ron finished bitterly, lifting himself off the ground into a sitting position in front of Harry. Harry sighed heavily. He forgot about that. Night would be their enemy from now on. They would have to get Dumbledore on this one. Hermione _did_ have her prefect's room…but she was alone there. Harry would have preferred her to be with others in a place Malfoy could easily find then have her alone in a place Malfoy probably would have discovered with the help of his death eater of a father. 

"I can't let her leave me sight during the Yule Ball." Harry stated resolutely. Ron's eyes narrowed at this, but he chose not to discuss the comment. 

"I'll of course be there as well." Ron stated softly, making sure the anger stayed out of his voice. Harry looked up, startled. Well of course Ron was going to be there, he had just assumed…._Not assumed. You bloody well thought she was yours to protect,_ Harry thought grimly. She _was_ Ron's. End of story. Harry looked into Ron's eyes apologetically. 

"Of course you'll be there. You'll be dancing with her, won't you?" Ron smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back. Ron got off the ground and stretched. 

"And what will you do about Malfoy?" It was supposed to be an innocent question, but Ron couldn't help but smirk. Harry merely blushed and coughed. 

"I can handle him." He replied meekly. Ron snorted. 

"You mean just like you handled him tonight?" Harry blushed furiously and stood up abruptly. 

"That wasn't my fault!" he hissed at Ron. "I was defenseless! I left my wand upstairs!" Ron's eyes widened in surprise. 

"You bloody well knew why he wanted to meet you, and yet you didn't take your wand? Harry are you daft? My god! He might of hurt you! You can be so careless at times…" Ron trailed off, and it was Harry's turn to snort. Ron glared at him through narrowed eyes. 

"What the hell was that for?" Ron challenged. 

"Oh nothing…" said Harry breezily as he grinned cheekily at the red haired boy. Ron growled, and Harry laughed. "Calm down! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Right…"said Ron, still glaring at Harry. "I'm going to bed. You coming?" asked Ron. 

"Yah… eventually." Harry said quietly. Ron nodded, understanding he had to think. He sprinted up the stairs and out of Harry's sight. Harry sighed and sat down on the couch. 

   He knew he could easily watch over Hermione without Draco getting her away from him long enough to….Harry gulped. He wouldn't think about that now. He walked over to his clothes that lay on the floor where he had dropped them, and picked them up and he trudged slowly up the stairs to his dormitory and climbed into bed and threw of his robes. He peered into the darkness where the shape of Ron's form on the other bed lay. Ron had already fallen asleep and he was breath came out evenly. Harry turned onto his back and peered upwards into more darkness. He wanted to feel the warm soft skin of Hermione next to him in bed. He sighed contently before his thoughts turned to a particular blond haired boy, whose skin was like ice, and the exact opposite of his beloved Hermione's. 

The next chapter won't be for a while now. I just received a publishing contract for the book I'm writing. Most of my time will be devoted to that. But I'm sure you all can wait! But you'll have to! Bye everyone!


	8. Even Blonds Have Their Moments

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I started a new story! It's called "Even Cold Hearts Have Heated Desires" so if you all would take the time and go read it! I'd be forever grateful. Now, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 8- Even Blonds Have Their Moments

Harry woke up to the same thoughts of Draco's cold skin, and Hermione's warmth. He could no longer take this anymore. Everything in his life was being turned upside down. He needed to make a decision; choose between the two: which sex he preferred. Would he give into the lust of Draco? After all, he was only 15 and still too young to think of a serious relationship since he would soon have to defeat the Dark Lord. He knew Draco and he would make good lovers, after all, they said hate brought out the lustfulness in others. Harry wasn't in love with Draco, he was in lust with him. Though, Harry was not sure if Draco and he were on the same grounds. Draco had seemed rather possessive of him, and he wondered if Draco was starting to love him as though he were afraid he'd lose him. _Wait_. Harry blinked rapidly, staring up at the ceiling. _I'm not his to lose._

He got up and threw off his clothes, and entered the bathroom. Ron and the rest of his dorm mates were still sleeping so Harry decided to take a long hot shower to get his mind off of everything. But when Harry stepped into the shower, the encounter with the blond boy resurfaced into his thoughts, and he suppressed a moan, remembering Draco's mouth all over his body. God that felt like heaven and Harry leaned back against the wall of the shower, and shut his eyes tightly, wanting to see the encounter again. He saw it through his mind's eye, and quickly had to turn on the cold water. Maybe he wasn't supposed to fall in love. Well…he was already in love, but it wasn't as if Hermione was going to return the favour. She had Ron, and for that, Harry was grateful. Somewhat grateful. 

He hit his head on the wall; he couldn't believe he was being so selfish! Choosing between his best friend and his enemy. It was one of those sick jokes god liked to play on him. Except this time, Harry wasn't going to be the toy. He would beat Malfoy at his own sick game, and somehow, get over the fact that Hermione and Ron were going to be a couple soon. The Yule Ball was tonight, and Harry had a plan. It wasn't that complicated, he was just going to make sure Hermione was always in Ron's arms. Though, there was going to be fast music before the opening slow dance. Somehow, Malfoy had come up with that idea at one of the prefects meeting. Probably thinking he had a better chance of getting Hermione out of the great hall when a fast song was on. He and Ron would just have to take as much precaution as possible. 

He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and dried himself off. The cold water hadn't done anything because he kept seeing Hermione and Draco naked in his bed having sex. It was one of those images that were just sick enough to turn you on. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and stepped outside. Steam poured out of the bathroom, and as he stepped out of the doorway, he walked into a strong body. Harry froze; assuming the worse, but soon realizes it was Ron for his red hair was somewhat distinguishable through the steam. 

"Harry." Ron chuckled softly. Harry assumed the rest must have still been asleep. "Calm down." He felt the red head's strong grip on him as he pulled him out of the steam. Ron's eyes widened when he felt Harry's bare skin. They looked at each other, very embarrassed. They didn't feel anything, but it was awkward because they were best friends.

"Ready for tonight?" Harry asked, changing the mood. Ron nodded and pointed to his bed where his dress robes sat. 

"Thanks again for the money Harry. Fred and George told me anyway." Ron smiled, and Harry was surprised he hadn't been angry when he had found out. Ron was so touchy about his family and their lack of money. 

Harry smiled as Ron entered the bathroom and shut the door. He got dressed quickly, and left the dorm room and went down stairs. He knew Ron would have a fast shower as always and dress just as quickly. He'd be down anytime now. He took the stairs at a leisurely pace, staring down at the floor. He reached the bottom and walked over to the chair by the fire. He thought he had been the only one in the room, but he was wrong. Someone else was there as well.

"Oh Harry…" Harry's head snapped up from the floor to look at the couch. Hermione laid there, her robes on the floor, her skirt bunched up, almost revealing her knickers. Harry could see the thin black strap of them. He shouldn't have been looking, but she was sleeping! And she moaned his name! Maybe his life was better than he had thought. He carefully got up and walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of her. The top three buttons of her shirt were open and Harry had to hold onto all his willpower to not gaze down her shirt. He was jerken awake from his trance-like stature by the arching of her back, and her cry.

"Oh Harry! Oh Ron! Ooohhh harder Harry! Mmmm Ron that feels so good…" Harry's eyes widened so much that they began to water. She was having a…a….a sex dream!!! Of him!! AND Ron! A thousand images ran through his head of him, the red head, and the beautiful girl in front of him. He had to exercise a lot of self control to keep his breath even and his eyes from hazing over at his thoughts. He pictured the three of them in bed, all gratifying each other. Then the blond boy suddenly appeared, and was on top of him, while Ron was behind him, and Hermione beside Harry. Harry shook himself violently. What the FUCK was up with his mind! He never thought himself to be a sick person. He shuddered out of repulsion and pleasure. God must really hate him. Turning the boy who lived into a bisexual was NOT a funny joke. He moaned out loud when another button of hers came undone because of her erratic breathing and the rising and falling over her chest. He shut his eyes and only pictured her without any clothes. He was so hard he was gasping loudly for air. Then the world came crashing back down on him as he heard a quiet chuckle near him. His eyes shot opened and his mouth dropped open when he saw Hermione looking up at him with the biggest grin on her face. 

"Hermione…?" He choked out, too startled for anything else to say. Hermione sat up slightly, letting him get a complete view of her cleavage. The only girl he ever wanted was almost half naked in front of him, and all he could was stare at her. 

"Yes Harry?" She asked him breathlessly. He stared into her eyes and saw…desire? He was imagining things. He had to have been.

"You…look flushed." So was he after he asked when she bent her leg so that her knee was in the air, and her other leg remained of the couch. The skirt was midway up her thigh and he knew he was going to lose control any second. 

"My dream." She gave no details for him to think she was suggesting anything, but it made him want to know more. She did not remove her gaze from his though. He thought she knew he had heard what she had been dreaming, and yet…she almost seemed pleased that he had. Perhaps there was hope for him yet with her. Maybe Ron and she weren't meant to be. But she had heard her say Ron's name too, but Hermione was being so…_open_ with him. The last thing she was was a slut. She only ever flirted with Ron or him. But they were best friends, so it kind of never mattered. But now Ron and Harry both wanted her, and Harry had told Ron that he would step aside. Perhaps he would only have Draco. But…he didn't love Draco. Everything was so complicated. Harry cleared his throat.

"Was it a good dream?" Hermione's eyebrows raised and gave him a coy look. Harry blushed and looked away. Thankfully Ron came down just in time.

"Hey Harry! Ready to go to break-" Ron came around the couch and saw Hermione with her skirt bunched up and her shirt partway unbuttoned. He nearly choked and fell backwards. "Hermione what the HELL do you think you're doing?" Ron's face was so red; you could no longer see his freckles. Hermione seemed unfazed by him and she stood up, lifting her skirt slightly up revealing a black G string thong to straighten out the garment. Harry's face was right near her thighs, and he had to jump backwards so Ron wouldn't murder him for looking. Hermione walked over to Ron, swaying her hips, which let Harry take a nice long look at her ass. Harry felt so guilty.

"Ronald, you aren't jealous are you?" Hermione whispered seductively, pressing her body against his. Harry's eyes widened along with Ron's. What the hell was going on with Hermione? Not even her changed self could go this far without blushing. Then again, it was Hermione after all. You couldn't put anything past her. Harry wouldn't be surprised if she was taking altered personality pills. He chuckled inwardly. Anything to get Ron's attention. 

Ron gulped and slid his hands around her waist. God it felt so good to touch her. He knew Harry was probably hurting really badly, but the boy had everything, why couldn't he get the girl for once? He whispered her name, and Hermione raised a knowing eyebrow at him. Ron felt his eyes closing slowly, he was leaning in to kiss her, and he was going to kiss her. He forgot about his grades, his family, hell he forgot Harry faster than all of that, all he thought about was Hermione in his arms, and that _he_ was going to kiss her. His lips came down ontop of hers and it was the most heavenly thing he'd ever experience. Her lips were so amazingly soft and warm. He wanted more of her, but she had pushed away and winked at him. He hadn't offended her. He was so happy! The wink was a promise! He'd have her, and Harry wouldn't. She would be all of his. All of her. All his. 

"Does that mean you like me?" Hermione smiled sweetly. The traces of the exotic girl had disappeared and were replaced by a smiling angel. He sucked in a breath and nodded.

"Yes Hermione. Oh god yes." Ron embraced her tightly and she hugged him back, although a warning bell had gone through her at the back of her mind. She shoved it off. She wouldn't bother with anything except Ron right now. She finally had the man she liked. At least…she thought she did. 

"Ron I'll meet you in the great hall. I need to talk to Harry about our last prefects meeting." It was said so innocently, that Ron nodded a lot. He smiled at her, and she returned the smile, and then he ran out of the portrait, and Harry could hear him singing. He couldn't help it: he smiled. Hermione turned to him then, and he saw her face. The innocent girl had disappeared just as quickly as she had returned. What _was_ going on? Something wasn't right. But Harry didn't mind, god he was enjoying this. He wondered what she realty wanted to speak to him about. 

"Harry…" she began slowly, moving her body closer to his. He was standing up, and he felt himself moving backwards. He didn't know why he'd want to get away from Hermione. If anything he wanted to be as closer as possible, but something was different. What, he didn't know. 

"Yes?" He asked quietly, looking at her expectantly. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, showing her small even white teeth. She was standing in front of him, her scent intoxicating him. She smelled so good, he had to be closer. He dared a step forward. Their bodies brushed together, and Harry felt shivers run up and down his spine. Something was seriously wrong with his hormones. 

"I know about Malfoy," she said softly. He almost fell over from the shock. She knew? God she must think he was seriously sick and she was probably going to tell him how disappointed she was in him. Hell, god did hate him. 

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry wasn't going to admit to this, not to her, to Ron yah, but not to her. He knew that Ron hadn't spoken to her since yesterday. Hermione knew…but she was smart, of course she knew. Harry sighed. Hermione only continued looking at him, waiting for him to speak again.

"Alright, so Malfoy apparently has the hots for me, and we had an- er- encounter last night in the prefects bathroom, but I didn't let him go all the way, because I thought he didn't give a damn about me, and besides...I'm in love with someone else." Hermione regarded him quietly. 

"Harry, you could have told me. I figured you were bisexual," she said casually. "But screw the other girl. Malfoy is so much sexier." Harry stiffened. What was she getting at? He was looking into her eyes trying to see anything behind her words. He didn't need her lusting after Malfoy, then that would be the end of him. He'd kill Malfoy for it. Her hand was tracing down his stomach and it was getting dangerously low. He knew because he could feel himself react to her touch. 

"Hermione…" he whispered hoarsely. "I can't…." He saw something flicker in her eyes; it wasn't an emotion, but a colour. Silver had flashed in her eyes and covered her brown chocolate one's completely for a brief moment. He shook his head and ignored it. She raised her chin slightly.

"Malfoy really likes you. You can tell. He's so _possessive._" She said the last word in a deadly hiss that sounded awfully familiar. Her eyes were completely glazed over with desire and lust. But it couldn't be. This wasn't Hermione. 

"Come on," she said loudly. "Ron's waiting." She turned on her heel and headed out of the Common Room. Harry knew what he'd find when he reached the great hall. His mouth was set in a grim line, his fists clenched, and his eyes blazed angrily making his emerald green eyes even darker then they usually were. Hermione disappeared into the great hall, as the doors shut before he managed to catch up to her. He walked slowly. He was waiting for something to happen. And then something did happen, a pair of strong hands grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deserted corridor. He was thrusted against the hard wall as he felt a hard male body press against his. The boy's cologne gave him away. It was Draco. 

"_How the hell did you know?_" The blond boy hissed at Harry before his lips were pressed roughly against Harry's. Harry did not kiss back although he wanted to. He wanted to fuck Draco senseless and then rip him to pieces. Abruptly, Harry shoved Malfoy backwards into the opposite wall and pressed himself forcefully against him. He was greeted by a sharp grasp from Draco, and Harry ground his teeth together to keep himself from biting on Draco's already swollen lips.

"_Nice eyes Malfoy."_ Harry hissed back a reply. Draco's head tilted backwards against the wall, and his breathing was loud and irregular. Malfoy swore quietly. 

"I meant what I said, _Harry,"_ stated Malfoy. "Every fucking word!" Harry cringed and took a large step backwards. 

"You don't like me, you sick bastard. You're messing with my fucking head!" Harry shouted back angrily. He would indeed rip Draco apart before the day was through. Draco took a step towards him. He couldn't believe had somehow done an enchantment on Hermione, his best friend! He invaded her space, and his. The insufferable git was getting on his nerves. Why the hell would he do that anyway? And as though Draco heard his thoughts, he shouted:

"Listen you idiotic prat. I love you!" The words echoed off of every wall in Hogwarts. Harry could have sworn he no longer heard anyone at all in the great hall. It was as if all the sound had been turned off, and the only thing he heard was Draco's voice, and what he had said, vibrate through his mind, and pound through his chest. He was going to faint. 

"You…what?" Harry asked so quietly, he could barely hear himself. 

"I said, Harry. That I love you." Harry took in a shaky breath and carried what was left of his strength and ran to the doors of the great hall. It took him less than 5 seconds to get there. He threw open the doors like a wild animal breaking free of a cage. Everyone was indeed silent. But it hadn't been because of what Malfoy had said. Dumbledor was making an announcement, and they had all turned to look at him. 

"Harry, wait!" Draco's voice sounded behind him, and Harry almost cried out in horror. And he had thought the blond to be smart after pulling off that stunt of taking over Hermione's body. The boy stopped immediately beside Harry, skidding to a stop. It was too late. Everyone was giving them suspicious looks. Ron and Hermione looked horrified. Draco and Harry's clothes were rumpled, their lips were swollen, and they still had the glazed look in their eyes. They were doomed. Harry tilted his head back slightly and turned his gaze to the ceiling looking up at the enchanted sky. He addressed god in a quiet whisper, but Draco caught it, and smirked as Harry said it.

"It's because I'm Bi, isn't it?"


	9. The Miscalculation

Here's the next chapter everyone! Sorry it took so long to put up, it's because I decided to put both chapters into this one! So it took twice as long as it usually does. If any of you want to talk to me on msn, my email for it is: MadisonBettle@hotmail.com or! newgurl77@hotmail.com Only if you want to email me about the story that is! Don't send me any forwards...that email (MadisonBettle) is really only for reviews. A lot of hard work went into the making of this fanfiction, so please take the time to review. Flamers are not welcome because everyone SHOULD be clear on the fact that there IS slash, and the "typical" ending, ISN'T going to happen. =D! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! And I'm terribly sorry again for the very long delay! On with the show!

Chapter 9- The Miscalculation 

"It's because I'm bi isn't it?" Draco looked at Harry, trying to get his attention away from the ceiling, because everyone was still looking at them. 

"Harry." Draco hissed, imploring for Harry to look at him. Harry did look at him, and then remembered that he was being watched. Harry quirked an eyebrow, and Draco did his best not to laugh at the beautiful Gryffindor. Harry was a tease. 

"What's the matter? Even the great Malfoy isn't used to so much attention?" His tone was teasing, but Draco's eyes narrowed. He turned on his heel, and headed for the Slytherin table. Harry laughed loudly, to anyone else it seemed as though he was having a good time. But Draco could hear the nervous edge to his laugh, if it hadn't been Harry, he would have thought the boy to be cracking. 

"Awww come on Draco, don't be a puss!" the great hall gasped at his language, and Ron balked, and Hermione chuckled under her breath. "Honestly, after what we've been through you'd think you'd be a little less shy?" Now everyone could hear it. The voice which cracked every time he spoke and his speech increased in speed, and it became a higher pitch. Harry was losing it. Draco waved his hand for Harry to sit down, and gave him a look that said "I'll talk to you later." Harry frowned and walked over to his seat, still feeling all eyes on him as he dug into breakfast. He was so furious at Malfoy. He said he loved him. Then he goes and embarrasses him in front of the entire school by calling out his name. The worst enemies in school were on first name bases, so what did that mean? Harry raised his eyes to the questioning stares and said loudly: "It means that even enemies can find something in common." Everyone's head whipped towards Malfoy as he choked _extremely_ loudly on his drink. _What the hell was Harry trying to do?_ They needed to talk before he planned to tell the entire school that he was gay and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the boy who lived. Draco's eyes widened and suppressed a whimper from deep in his throat. _The rest of his life!!!??_ Draco's head almost collapsed onto the table as everyone turned around and looked back at Dumbledore expectantly. Draco caught Harry's eye, and smirked. Harry smirked one of his own smirks back. Draco frowned. He was rubbing off on Harry. Mmm….he began to think about _rubbing off on Harry_ when Dumbledore cleared his throat and Draco snapped his head up and looked at Dumbledor as well.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter for that excellent display of inner house relationships." A murmur swept through the great hall, and Draco almost fell off his chair laughing, and Harry looked at him, still smirking. "That was an introduction to tonight's Yule Ball." Cheers were heard, and everyone began clapping. "A reminder students: All prefects shall be going together, as well as head boy and girl. There will be a surprise, so make sure you're all there!" he cast his gaze toward Harry, and winked. Harry wondered what was going on. But he didn't have much time to think when Hermione grabbed both him and Ron and shot out of the great hall. Harry felt Draco's eyes follow him, and for once, out of every time he wished he was with Hermione…he wished he was with Draco.

********************************

They sat in the common room, with Harry constantly checking the clock. Harry was thinking about how he didn't have to worry about watching over Hermione anymore because Draco had admitted that he loved him. Draco Malfoy loved him! Harry Potter! Harry sighed and looked at Hermione and Ron. They were looking at him with a curious expression on their face. Harry was in a good mood, so he decided to fill them in. 

"Malfoy said he loved me." Ron's eyes widened, and Hermione looked at him blankly. Harry looked at Hermione and felt his heart wrench against his chest. He still loved her though. He wasn't sure if he loved Malfoy….he didn't even think he wanted to, not if it meant he was going to lose Hermione. Harry nodded at them both, not really wanting to say anymore. Ron looked at Harry as though he understood, and for once, Hermione was almost clueless to everything. Ron cleared his throat. 

"Well Harry…I'm sure you probably want to be alone, I'm going to go get changed for the Yule Ball." He then looked at Hermione, who smiled and waved slightly to him.

"I'll be going to change shortly Ron! I'm just going to stay here and read for a bit. If that's ok with Harry." Hermione turned her attention to the raven haired boy, and he glanced at Ron, who nodded, and then he smiled weakly at her.

"Course it's alright. I don't mind." Harry smiled at her in spite of himself, and she smiled back and then blew Ron a kiss, and they both blushed. 

"See you soon 'Mione…" Ron whispered. Hermione smiled shyly. Ron then left up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and seemed a lot happier. Hermione turned her head back to Harry. His head was in his hands, and she could hear his breath come in shaky pants. Her eyebrows furrowed. What was wrong with Harry?

"Harry?" she asked tentatively, moving closer to him on the couch. He groaned softly and lifted his gaze to hers. His eyes were pleading, but for what she did not know. 

"Yes 'Mione?" He waited for her question expectantly. He wondered if she remembered anything about the conversation he had with her earlier that day when Malfoy had taken over her body. Harry almost let a smirk form on his mouth. God if she DID remember! That would be creepy. Well…he didn't know if she actually _didn't_ remember, so he shouldn't be getting ahead of himself and the situation. She was giving him a look…a knowing look. But it wasn't a _complete_ knowing look. The ones where they _think_ they know what's up, but there is still something missing? Yah! That was it. She cocked her head to the side a bit, and Harry almost gulped, looking at her slightly parted lips. It was at these times he was glad he had never attended church. God was pissing him off TOO much. 

"This morning….when we were talking? It's kind of blurry…I remember seeing myself talking…but I don't think I heard anything I was saying…" she trailed off, and she stared off, as though in her own world. She blinked once, then again. Then suddenly, Harry saw horror creep into her eyes. _Oh my god!_ He thought. _She knew! How COULD she know?! He was SO going to hurt Malfoy!_ Harry regarded her with fear in his eyes, and he tried desperately to keep a cool composure. Maybe he could make her think that she was imagining things? God…Hermione imagining things? Like she would believe that….Hermione's face snapped towards his, and she was blushing beet red. Harry sighed inwardly…she knew…ah screw it, it was about time he told her how he felt anyway. 

"Hermione." Harry began, but he was cut off by her excessive rambling. 

"Harry!! I kissed Ron!!! Remember this morning??? I remember now!! It was! Oh my god!! I can't believe I did that! He said he liked me! And I acted all…oh my god! Harry! Then after he left for breakfast I walked over to you and I…" she gulped loudly, blinking rapidly. Harry would have smirked if the situation had been different. He knew what she was getting at. Yah…the studious Hermione…first almost giving a hand job to the enemy…kissing Ron and acting like a tease…then try and hit it off with his best friend? Of course she'd be upset. She didn't mean for any of that to happen. Although Harry was sure she probably enjoyed hearing Ron say he liked her, and become putty in her hands. What girl wouldn't like to see Ron like that? He could be a stubborn thick head at times, but god, he was horny as hell for Hermione. Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"Look Hermione…I need to tell you something about myself…" Harry was going to tell her. She'd probably never talked to him again once he told her about his feelings for her. Why would she? She only thought of him as a friend, and couldn't even bother to care about him. He then saw comprehension flicker in her eyes.

"So…you're gay…?" Harry frowned. No that wasn't it. He shook his head and then corrected her.

"I'm Bi." Was it just him, or could he have sworn he saw hope in those cinnamon brown eyes. He definitely was out of it. Her eyebrows knit together; he could tell she was deep in thought. 

"There's…a girl…." Harry figured she was piecing the memories of earlier that morning together. He nodded his head slowly. Luckily he hadn't told her then who exactly the girl was. He didn't think Draco would have been able to hold back Hermione from freaking out on him. _Whoa whoa whoa!! Draco??_ Yup, he was definitely not having a good day. He would NOT think about Draco as Draco. Malfoy as Draco. _Shit!!!_

Hermione was looking at him strangely. He swore silently. He was staring at her. 

"Yes, a girl, Hermione. A girl and my worst enemy. I know this girl _quite_ well actually, you could say she's one of the reason's I'm alive. Along with the man she happens to be in love with. But that's all very complicated, and I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do about Malfoy. I don't even know if the prat loves me! Hell…I don't even know how I feel about him!" Harry sighed loudly and got up from the couch and began to pace, while Hermione watched him quietly, with growing unease. 

"What about the other girl? Surely you know whether or not she feels something for you?" Harry stopped abruptly, and turned directly to face her. She was giving him one of the most innocent looks, little realizing what exactly she could have very well been implying. But her eyes were questioning, and he knew she did not know about the girl he desired most. Although….he had made it extremely obvious…Harry turned his back to her and faced the fireplace, allowing himself a small smile. His Hermione…his beautiful…smart….wonderful Hermione….was completely clueless to how he felt about her. God it was just weird. It would certainly be a new experience for her once she found out that she hadn't known. He sighed inwardly and turned to face her, feeling a new courage which surely had come from the Gryffindor paintings on the walls who were giving him encouraging smiles. Harry almost laughed at one of them. Sir Richard Lion Heart the third had been giving him the thumbs up and mouthing 'Go for it!" He walked slowly towards her, and stopped when the toes of his shoes were up against hers. He was looking down into her warm cinnamon eyes, and she turned her head up to him. _Oh God her lips…_he groaned inwardly, trying to keep his eyes from glazing over from just thinking about kissing those lips. Those pink…luscious…soft…

"Harry?" He almost shook his head violently, awakening from the trancelike stare he had gone off to. She must have thought he wasn't feeling well because her face bore a concerned expression. When she knew she had his attention, she resumed speaking. "Who is the girl?" Time had stopped again for Harry as his breath came out in short little pants as though he were drowning, trying to keep his lips and nose above water. His eyes partially closed, ever so slightly, and he leaned his head forward down towards her mouth, and he thought….for that one brief and shining moment… that she felt the same way. But he was wrong. She raised her hand to his chin, and looked him squarely in the eye and asked pointedly:

"_Who is she?"_ Harry looked at her for a moment or two, watching her expression closely. In her eyes…he saw it flicker once or twice…that longing…the longing feeling for something….or someone…and maybe…just maybe…it could have been him. He threw caution to the wind and leaned down, closing the distance completely between them and barely brushed his lips against hers. 

"_Hermione__…_" he breathed. Hermione's head shot up when she heard loud laughing coming from the boy's dormitory. Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean were walking down in their dress robes, having gotten dressed extremely early; figuring that they might as well, since there was nothing else to do. They were talking about having a chess tournament before the ball, and were arguing over how much the champion should win. 

"10 galleons, 5 sickles, and 3 knuts!" Neville shouted heatedly. What the devil did they think they were doing?

"Scared you might lose Neville?" asked a gloating Seamus who believed himself to be the most prominent chess player in Gryffindor. 

"No, but I know you are. Ever time Ron plays you; he beats the pants off you!" Neville laughed along with Dean, as Ron's ears turned red at the obvious compliment but laughed along with them as well.

"Alright fine! 5 sickles then!" Dean said exasperatedly. 

"No way!" shouted Ron. Clearly he knew he was going to win, and he thought he could desperately use the money.

"That's because you're going to win!" Seamus shouted, laughing loudly along with the rest of the boys. 

"Let's ask Harry, shall we?" All the boys turned to a very dazed looking Harry, and an anxious looking Hermione. Ron raised an eyebrow, and Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. 

"Bit early to be changed?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Harry smiled at his friends, waiting to hear about the tournament. 

"So we don't have to worry about changing later!" Dean shouted excitedly, running over to the chess set that was always left on the table to the left of the fireplace.

"Yah!" the other boys chorused together and went to join Dean, except Ron, who walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"Shouldn't you be getting changed….love?" Ron's question hung in the air, he had almost decided against using that word, but from the signs he had been getting from her, he thought that she would have been flattered, and he was right. He was rewarded by a small blush that crept slowly up her neck, and covered her cheeks, suddenly forgetting about Harry's strange mood. 

"I should go and get ready now….I've got a lot to do." She flashed them both a broad smile, and Ron grinned back, giving her a small wave. Hermione returned the wave, and ran over to her prefect's portrait hole near the stairs on her toes, turning around midway, and blowing a kiss. Harry could have sworn he saw her eyes shift to him when she had carried out the gesture…but he didn't have time to contemplate on the matter, because Ron had slapped him playfully on the back, and was giving him one of those dopey grins, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Harry could only offer him a small smile before he was pulled over to the group of boys who had already started the match. Harry didn't have to play anyone for another couple matches, so he told the group that he was going to change as well. They all waved absentmindedly at him, not looking at him, and Harry smiled as he began walking towards the staircase. He stopped abruptly when a delightful smell greeted his nose, and he tilted his head back, shutting his eyes, and concentrated on the smell. _Mmm__…_ It was coming from….Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight to block out all other sense but his smell. His eyes then snapped open and looked at a portrait of a young Gryffindor girl around his age. She was giving him a funny look. The smell was coming from Hermione's room….

Harry had to get inside, the smell was so addicting he tried to sniff up all the air around him. Luckily the other boys weren't paying attention at all and hadn't noticed that he was still there. He stepped closer to the portrait and looked at the girl, trying to figure out the password. Knowing Hermione…it could have been an Arithmetic equation. Harry had wanted a prefect's room, but Dumbledor had said otherwise, and Harry knew precisely why that was. He feared for his safety, and although Harry loved Dumbledore like a grandfather….he wanted to move up in life without having someone else look after him. Harry recalled back in his memory to a time where he had thought he had heard her say the name. It was an H sounding kind of password, and it wasn't just one word. That he knew. He allowed himself think about the possibility of her making the password both their names…it would have been wonderful…except it would have never happen.

"Yah right…Hermione and Harry." Suddenly the young girl on the portrait curtseyed and swung open to permit him, Harry was so completely amazed that he didn't even bother to allow himself the pleasure of knowing that she had made the password that and quickly slipped inside. The smell was more potent and his eyes were becoming clouded over with lust. God how he wanted her…craved her…._needed _her…..and that's when he saw her. Standing on a small pedestal in front of a full body length mirror in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. He thought it had nothing to do with the dress though, but the girl who was wearing it. Hermione had curled most of her chocolate brown hair into small ringlets and were piled neatly on top of her head that were interlaced with a small tiara that sat upon the centre of her head, just above her brow. The rest of the hair fell down perfectly straight and were covered with gold sparkles. Her dress was blood red, and it hung off her shoulders, and was completely backless. Hermione's creamy back seemed to go on forever, and Harry's eyes finally connected with the part just above her bottom. It was such a teasing outfit, her beautiful arms were covered with a red lace shawl, and he could see in the mirror that she had red lip stick on, and her eyes looked smoky and mysterious. She had placed a small layer of shiny pink lip gloss over the red lip stick. Her smell was everywhere in the room and Harry thought he would collapse with overcoming desire. Her body shifted towards him and then he was staring into her eyes; those eyes which were opened and wide and so very innocent. Her mouth was parted slightly, and he could hear her breath just barely above the beating of his own heart. She was waiting for him to say something. This was his chance to tell her how he really felt, since he had just barely missed before. 

"My god Hermione…" he barely breathed, "You look….gorgeous." Had he really said that? He tried to focus his concentration level to see if she had any reaction at all. Her face was smiling, and her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed. God she really did look gorgeous.

"Mmm…Thanks Harry." Had she really made that noise? Or was that his imagination running away with him again? She didn't ask any questions as to why he was in her room or how he had gotten the password but simply stepped down off the pedestal and walked towards him. The scent was becoming too powerful for him, he either needed to get the hell away from her room, or stay here…and…give into his desires…what one would ANYONE choose?! He must have been staring at her and holding his breath for a long time, because she inclined her head slightly and gazed at him with a bit of an amused smiled. Harry was starting to wonder how the hell he got himself into these situations. 

"You haven't changed yet," she said quietly, beginning to circle him. The smell circled with her and Harry felt his knees weaken and begin to bend. 

"Yes…" he barely whispered as her fingers happened to brush against his thigh. His eyes…his goddamn eyes were so bloody hazy; he could barely see where she was. Then he knew, he concentrated on the sound her dress made as it glided over the floor. She was near, a little too near if he wanted to keep his control in tact. She was standing in front of him, looking up into his own emerald green eyes. Her smell was imprinted on him now, he just knew it. It seeped into his brain, filled his blood and spread out over his skin. He would never get enough of her and he wanted so very much…wanted her so much that it was painful…He had to muster up all the strength he had left to string his next sentence together. 

"I better get back to my dorm to...change…" Harry blinked very rapidly to try and see if her expression changed, he managed to catch a small smile from her lips, and heard a low chuckle escape her throat. What was so funny?

"I don't think you'd be able to _Mr._ Potter…" Hermione purred near his ear. He lost all control once she continued. "…I have your clothes right…._here…_" Harry shuddered as his bottle green robes appeared in her hands. He didn't know how she got them; he never ever left his trunk unlocked. Besides, not even alohamora opened his trunk. Dumbledor had gotten him a special one. It was bottomless and he could put just about anything in there, including his firebolt. Nothing a little shrinking spell couldn't fix of course. But Harry wasn't thinking about this at all as he watched Hermione's fingers smooth down the folds of the material. He was starting to grow hot as he imagined her hands smoothing down his robe…when it was actually _on_ him….

"Hermione…" he barely got out, why was he always speechless? It was starting to sicken him. He was the boy who lived! Yah…imagine if the entire wizarding world got word of it. "The famous Harry Potter gets tongue-tied over a Muggle Born!" He felt his body begin to stir as her eyes raked over his figure. God…it felt like she was undressing him with her eyes. Harry was starting to wonder if Malfoy had managed to get into her body again. He searched desperately in her eyes, but could only find truth…longing…and…_desire…_was this it then? Was this the moment where he would tell Hermione that she had been the girl he had wanted all along? It felt so right…her head was tilting up towards him, and her eyes fluttered ever so slightly. Harry had watched Seamus and Dean kiss Pavarti and Lavender before, and that's what their eyelashes would do if it was one of those special moments. Could this be one of those special moments? _Oh god stop thinking!_ And that's precisely what he did. Hermione tilted her mouth upwards towards him and Harry felt her warm breath against his lips. Oh this was heaven…and then…a loud knocking was heard from the door, and Hermione had pulled away as if it had been nothing and walked towards the portrait hole and opened it. Harry swung around to see Ron, with a large smile on his face, until of course he saw Harry. Hermione normally never let him inside, and Ron's eyes instantly narrowed. Harry felt _very_ uncomfortable. Was there a reason why Hermione could look so incredibly calm, yet still make him want to drag her to the floor and ravage her like he almost had? Harry suppressed a shiver as he thought about the word ravage. _That's more like something Malfoy would do…_

"I thought you said you were going to change." Ron was looking over at Harry, not seeming to have noticed how extraordinary Hermione looked. Harry didn't like that at all. He was going to show Ron how to properly treat a lady, especially one as beautiful as Hermione. When did he begin to care about girls feelings anyway? Not girls…._a_ girl…Hermione. 

"Did you even look at Hermione, Ron? You didn't even tell her how wonderful she looks." Harry was playing the best friend again, the one he had always been playing? Not the rival of Ron for Hermione, of course. Of course not. He was simply Harry! The boy who lived, trying to get his two best friends together already so that everyone in Gryffindor could stop talking about it. Ron's eyes turned to Hermione and both Hermione and Harry heard him gasp as he took a shaky breath and blinked rapidly, making sure that she real. Ron's cold eyes melted at the sight of Hermione and his thin lipped mouth was replaced with a dreamy smile. Hermione blushed slightly and shifted on her feet, switching Harry's robe to her other hand. Ron's eyes narrowed into slits. 

"Why are Harry's robes in your hand?" Ron asked haltingly, only staring at Harry though. Harry gulped nervously. Why _was_ she holding his robes? Harry searched frantically for an answer but Hermione came to his rescue.

"Something in his trunk must have ripped one of the seams, it fell to pieces, and Harry did not know how to mend it," she replied calmly moving gracefully over to Harry's side and placed his robes in his hands. Ron didn't look pleased. 

"How come I didn't see you come back down then?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry replied this time.

"You were too busy with your game." Seamus, Dean, and Neville came up behind Ron. 

"What the devil is taking you this long Ron? We would like to get there already!" Dean was impatient to meet his girlfriend in Ravenclaw. Ron turned his attention to Hermione, completely ignoring Harry. Harry knew it was going to be a long night. He didn't know how right he was though.

"You coming, 'Mione?" Hermione cocked her head the side slightly, so slightly Harry had thought he had imagined it. What was she up to?

"In five minutes. I have to finish something with Harry's robes, and I want to go over everything for the Yule Ball, Harry can be forgetful at times." Hermione flashed a brilliant smile, and Ron chuckled. Harry didn't find this amusing at all, but then when Ron turned to talk to the other three boys, Hermione caught his glance and gave him an apologetic look and at this Harry couldn't help but smile broadly at her. Ron managed to turn around in time just to see the exchange but then Dean grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the door and he called out,

"I'll meet you down stairs Hermione!" Then the portrait hole swung closed, leaving a nervous Harry, and a composed looking Hermione. Why was it fate dealt him cards that he couldn't use? It was as if everyone was mocking him. Everyone wanting him to screw up. The fucking Boy Who Lived! Harry hated this, hated the fact that he wasn't allowed to screw up, how everyone expected him to do what he was told, go along with destiny without any argument and continue on with his life after his destiny had been fulfilled. And what would happen to him if he did complete his destiny? Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched Hermione's figure approach the mirror again and step onto the pedestal. Silently. Always silent. The silence was pounding in his ears. It was a deafening sound, a sound that Harry would never admit to hearing. The silence protruding on his soul as time slowed down for him as he thought about his paths. He did have two paths to choose from. To fulfill the destiny of the Boy Who Lived, the famous bloody Harry Potter, defeating Lord Voldemort, saving the entire world from complete destruction, to become the future Minister of Magic, or the most powerful auror, or everything Dumbledor was. At that moment, Harry hated and loved Dumbledor. Loved him for the important role in his life and the similar paths he had chosen in his own past. He hated him for making him choose on his own, just like he had once done. For once, couldn't the great Harry Potter step back and let someone _else_ save him? Or was he doomed for the rest of his life to save everyone while he himself was drowning in his own solitude. His loneliness. His fame, his fortune, and his future overwhelmed him. He never let it show, of course he didn't. He _was_ the great Harry Potter. Famous fucking Potter. Why was he starting to sound like Malfoy?

Malfoy. He could feel him everywhere now. Malfoy was all around him, near him, inside him. Harry shivered at the last thought and wondered how he could possibly have dragged Hermione into his. Hermione…he blinked and suddenly realized that she was in front of him. Gazing at him with that knowing smile. She had done the switching robe spell. His black ones had been replaced with his green ones. She was still giving him that knowing smile. The one that he saw Draco wore often, as if he too, knew the burden that Harry bore. Hermione knew of it, Ron was oblivious to it, and everyone in his entire life would admire, want, or despise him. He was uncertain of what Hermione wanted him of him. He knew that she constantly wanted him to do well, and it was then that Harry realized he should start taking his academic career more seriously. He had enough power to overcome anything. Why should he waste it? To Hermione, it would have seemed very selfish. At least, that's what he would have thought she assumed of him. But no, that wasn't Hermione at all. She did extraordinary at school and managed to be as popular with the students as she was. There was no girl like her, none whatsoever. Harry did want her for his own, but in the end, in the deep crevices of his soul where he stored the thoughts of his parent's leave of him, and the heavy weight bestowed upon him, he knew it was not meant to be. But he would not let her go to Malfoy. Ron would have her. Harry smiled back at her then. And she took his arm, and led him out of the portrait hole, into the common room. Everyone had already departed down the stairs, and for this, Harry was relieved. Harry would never dream of taking Hermione from Ron, but he would not let Malfoy get a hold of her. Why did Malfoy want to ruin his life anyway? Harry's eyebrows drew together in deep concentration as they exited the common room and entered the hallway. It was silent, and Harry's heart swelled with gratitude towards Hermione. He knew that she too, was weighing her options. She also had a choice. They could very well be together if they wanted to. They could easily run away. But Hermione's career as the smartest witch in Britain….no. Harry would not ruin that for her. And Hermione would never leave Ron. Harry concluded his thoughts as he and Hermione descended the stairs. Harry knew that tonight was very important. He and Ron would have to keep a close watch on Hermione so that Draco could not get his hands on her. It shouldn't be too hard of course, considering Ron would not leave her side the entire night. He remembered Dumbledor now. Something was supposed to happen tonight…but what was it? A surprise of some sort…but just as Harry had, had no time to think about it the first time, he saw Ron, Dean, Seamus and their dates run up to them. 

"Gosh Hermione you look amazing!" squealed Dean's date, a pretty girl with black hair tied back into a bun. Dean grinned and pulled his girl closer and she smiled and blushed prettily, leaning her head against his shoulder. They all laughed and Dean, Seamus and their dates went to join the crowd. Ron was looking down into Hermione's eyes, looking completely enthralled with her. 

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered to her. It was quite noticeable that she held back a blush and tilted her chin upwards slightly and winked.

"You're not so bad, yourself." Harry laughed good naturedly and smiled at them both. Then they heard Ginny call Ron's name, and he had to depart quickly with the rest of the group into the great hall. Harry and Hermione had to wait until they entered along with the rest of the prefects. To Harry's discomfort, he realized that he had forgotten his glasses. But then frowned and realized he could actually see perfectly well without them. Knowing what he was thinking, Hermione looked up at him and winked. 

"You're welcome, Harry." Harry grinned back and knew that he would do anything for this girl. Harry felt, rather than saw, two smoldering silver eyes watching him. Draco Malfoy was looking at him with emotions of suppressed frustration, desire, longing and hate. Basically, he was trying to kill Harry on the spot. Harry smirked at him and Malfoy's eyes widened. Harry chuckled under his breath. So that's what it felt like to be Draco. Always in control. He liked it this way. In control of his emotions. But in the bedroom….his thoughts strayed to Draco's pale skin shimmering in the after glow of passion…he saw his unruly black hair splayed out over the angelic boy's chest. It was too much of a sight for Harry, and he quickly turned his thoughts to the fiery vixen beside him. Dressed in blood red and hair that reminded him of melted chocolate, Hermione was indeed a sight to behold. He even noticed Draco's eyes drift over to her, and he tightened his arm around Hermione's waist, but she hadn't seemed to notice because she too, was lost in thought. All sets of prefects were being called in, and Harry watched as Malfoy wrenched the arm of his forgotten date, because he was too busy trying to stare through Harry's robes, into the Great Hall. As Harry walked slowly inside the hall, about 10 minutes after Malfoy, he caught the blond's gaze from across the room, standing at the front, along with the other prefects, giving him a haughty expression. It was that knowing look again that made Harry shiver, and he saw, for a brief horrifying moment, the outcome to this evening. He saw it in the eyes of cocky blond, he felt it in Hermione's posture as everyone in the great hall gasped as they saw them enter together, looking like they walked out of a perfect universe. He could sense it in the atmosphere and the tense expression that Ron wore as he eyes switched back and forth between Malfoy and him. But through it all, Harry did not lose his joyful feelings of having Hermione by his side and prepared to dance the night away without a care in the world. 

**********************

Dinner had been absolutely delicious. Harry had never had such a good time in his entire life. The dancing hadn't begun yet, although the musical rock band stood playing near the head table, writing down requests with their magically designed request recorder. Harry smiled at Hermione, who sat on his left, and she smiled back, giving him a playful wink. He heard a growl come from his right and he looked over at Ron whose attention was focused on a very suspicious looking Malfoy. He stood off on the Slytherin side of the room, where his entire gang was. He was more on his own then with anyone else, and his face was half covered in shadow. Why was it that Harry kept shivering when he felt the blonde's silver eyes rake over his body, even from across the room? Harry's eyes narrowed and Hermione's hand had suddenly been placed on his thigh as his head whipped around to face her. Her face was peaceful looking and sad. He stared deeply into her eyes and noticed that they were filled with understanding and…acceptance. But no…if she understood what was going on…then how could she accept it? From the corner of his eye, he watched Ron's fingers grip onto the table cloth tightly as his knuckles turned white. Harry knew Ron had very little self control when it came to his emotions and Harry needed to keep concentrating on what Malfoy was up to so that he could be there if the evil ferret tried anything on Hermione. 

Just as Harry had known, the fast music started to play and all those who had finished their dinners had gotten up to dance. He, Hermione, and Ron all went onto the dance floor and began dancing and laughing together. Ron and Harry kept eye contact the whole time, sending silent messages to each other, keeping very close to Hermione. Hermione didn't seem to notice at all when both of their eyes landed on Malfoy's figure rolling off the wall and strutting onto the dance floor. His outfit was completely black, making his hair and features look even paler. Harry noticed how his lips were redder than usual. _He must have been drinking the punch_ he thought. Harry and Ron drew closer to Hermione, but Hermione thought that they were trying to grind with her, so she smiled and kept Harry in front of her, and Ron behind her. Apparently, grinding had become a new thing in the wizarding world. The latest thing at all the clubs and what not…Ron smiled happily as he pressed up against Hermione, and Harry pressed back up against her. Hermione was swaying her hips to the music, oblvious to anything else going on in the great hall. And apparently so was everyone else in the hall. The music seemed to have some kind of trance….Harry's eyes widened. What the hell had Malfoy done to enchant the music? Enchanting everyone but him and Ron? Harry's eyes narrowed when he spotted Malfoy again…he was going to kill that goddess….Harry almost did a double take. Goddess?! Him?! Oh god, it was the music. It just had to be the music…Harry silently prayed for an interruption of some kind to get the students out of the trance and Hermione's….delicious figure swaying like that…Harry noticed Ron having a hard time staying focused on where Malfoy was, his eyes kept coming back to her hips and the way they moved from side to side against him. Harry didn't know how Ron was keeping control like that. Probably because he needed to stay focused for Hermione's sake. Harry glanced around again; Malfoy had gotten himself lost in the crowd. Harry swore under his breath as he thought he caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair not to far away from them. The students were getting closer together…more people were getting on the dance floor…Harry's mind began to wander to Hermione's body again…it was rubbing behind him, and Ron had pressed them closer together because he had lost sight of Malfoy too. Harry swallowed heavily, blinking rapidly, trying to keep his eyes from hazing over at the thought of throwing Hermione to the ground and making love to her…all eyes on them…Dumbledore's…Ron's…..Draco's. Harry smirked at the thought of the blond boy finally losing his calm exterior and throw a bloody trantrum in front of everyone. Ha! Draco Malfoy! Son of the rich death eater! Claim that Harry Potter is _HIS!_ Wouldn't that be amusing? To see Draco getting laughed at by everyone...all his friends turning on him…getting expelled for some reason…Snape finally looking at him with contempt…Harry's thoughts trailed off as he realized he didn't want to hurt the blond. But to his surprise, he didn't seem shocked at all. On the contrary…he felt…Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping of what sounded like a microphone but was really a wizard's wand that had the spell "Sonorous" done on it. 

"Hello students of Hogwarts!" Everyone cheered while Harry searched for Draco frantically. "Dumbledore would like to make an announcement to all you charming witches and wizards out there!" Everyone cheered loudly and eventually the noise level died down when Dumbledore pulled out his own wand and spoke the same spell to it. 

"As you're all probably wondering, what was the surprise that I told you about earlier today?" Whispers were heard over the dance floor and Harry's head snapped up and his gaze focused intently on the headmaster. Suddenly Dumbledore's eyes turned towards him and Harry felt like he had been singled out yet again. 

"As you all remember…last years tragic events." Harry's eyes instantly darkened. What the hell was going on? "Cedric Diggory's memory has stayed with us always, and I'm sure you all have missed him greatly." Tears could be heard all around and Harry didn't even need to look over to his left to know that Cho Chang was in tears. "But I have some very good news for all of you." Harry raised an eyebrow…what was Dumbledore up to anyway? Dumbledore's frown instantly disappeared as a gust of wind swept through the great hall. "The surprise is this….please give a warm welcome to the brave and courageous…Cedric Diggory!" Cedric's ghost suddenly appeared beside Dumbledore and the whole hall gasped in surprise. A strangled gasp was heard from the Ravenclaw side of the room. Harry smiled; Cho wasn't known to make such noise. Cedric gave an embarrassed wave to everyone and Harry looked up at the boy with awe. He looked like all the other ghosts, and he looked exactly like he had when he had come out of Voldemort's wand the year before. The only thing Harry felt was confusion and uneasiness. Yes it was nice that Cedric had paid them a visit…but…why did he feel so uneasy about it?

"Hello everyone…" Cedric's voice trailed off as he gazed out at all the students of Hogwarts. "As you may very well know…all ghosts still have to finish off their purposes…that is why they still remain ghosts. When I died, at first, I didn't know what I was still here for. There were the obvious reasons such as I was still young and had to complete school, but I knew my purpose was deeper than that." Cedric shifted his pale figure towards Harry. Harry gulped as all eyes turned towards him. _Not again…_thought Harrry, his own voice failing him as he looked at Ron. Ron shrugged at him helplessly, while Hermione was staring up at Cedric curiously. Harry remembered that Malfoy was still lurking around and his eyes darted around the room quickly but came up with no hint of the familiar blond he had so accustomed to seeing. Where _was_ he?

"Before I tell you what that purpose is, I'd like to state how I learned to use my 'ghostly' powers." Everyone chuckled at this, even Cho, who was wiping her tears off her face while her friends comforted her. Cedric gave her an encouraging smile and she returned it. 

"I remembered my entire life, a lot more cleary then I would have liked mind you…but it helped me. I was able to return to Hogwarts, but sadly, no one could see me." A voice in the crowd perked up.

"I remember going through that! It's the puberty stages that a ghost goes through!" Sir Nicholas laughed along with the other students at his rather random outburst and Cedric smiled. 

"I remember showing up to one prefect meeting and a student who I hadn't been particularly fond of-" Cedric was cut off by a loud snort. Draco Malfoy stepped up onto the stage. 

"Why Cedric; how cruel." Everyone laughed, even the Slytherins found it amusing that Malfoy would happen to see the lost ghost before everyone else had. Harry raised an eyebrow; Malfoy saw ghosts?

"As I was saying! Young Malfoy here discovered me and researched about being a ghost and he taught me how to show myself to people. Eventually I managed to show myself to Dumbledore. I told him I wanted to cross over but I needed to figure out my purpose. Dumbledore asked me to replay the night I died for him. While I was speaking to him, I realized what it was that I needed to do. This is why I'm here! Malfoy suggested that I appear tonight in front of you all, and make and retell you what actually happened and who was the TRUE champion of Hogwarts." 

Harry's mind screamed at him. _Cedric thought that I actually claimed that I was the true champion!? How could he possibly think that!!…I KNOW that Cedric was the real champion…now everyone is going to think…oh god, screw what everyone else thinks, I never ever made myself out to be a hero. Everyone did THAT on their OWN._

"I'd like to tell you what really happened on the night of the Triwizard tournament…" Cedric then launched into the story of how Harry had saved him from the giant spider and had gotten seriously injured so he couldn't walk, preventing him from reaching the cup. He spoke of Harry's persistence of him taking the cup instead of him because he knew that Cedric had deserved it and how he wasn't supposed to be in this tournament and that Hufflepuff deserved some glory for once. Cedric told them all of Harry's stubborn will to make him take the cup, and then his suggestion of taking the cup together. He even spoke of Harry's reluctance to do that until Cedric practically carried him over to the cup as they touched it together. Everyone gasped when he spoke of the cup actually being a portkey and the moments before he, himself, died. He then told them all about Harry's battle with Voldemort and how he had talked to Harry while he fought for his life. Everyone looked at Harry with awe and respect and especially admiration. Harry didn't want that, he wanted everyone to forget that he saved them all again…He blinked. He had saved them…every year…and he will continue doing so…and Harry watched, as if through a dream, Draco pull him onto the stage while he descended off of it, getting lost in the crowd, while everyone whistled and cheered Harry's name. Harry shook his head frantically, searching desperately for Hermione's figure. The cheers were getting louder, even the Slythyrins (who were probably drunk) were cheering for him, and Cedric smiled broadly at him, nodding his head slightly. He looked for Ron, he found him in the middle of the crowd, trying to move around. He caught his eye and Ron looked at him beseechingly and urgently. Harry's eyes widened when he realized that Hermione wasn't with him. He sought frantically to find Hermione's figure, and choked back a gasp of fright when he saw Malfoy twisting her arm around her back and whispering words that he could not hear into Hermione's ear. She looked like she was in pain. Suddenly she looked up through the crowd and stared directly into his eyes. Harry caught his breath. He saw fear…confusion…and…understanding? The same understanding that he had seen before….the kind where she knew…and yet she didn't want to. Didn't know why it was happening. And yet she did…Harry knew the feeling…it was a little frightening…

Harry realized that their plan to keep Hermione safe had failed. Harry hadn't seen this coming, because apparently Malfoy had, he saw the boy smirking at him as he dragged Hermione out from the crowd towards the doors. Harry couldn't yell loud enough over the cheers that were being yelled, everyone wouldn't calm down. Harry couldn't stop Malfoy. He…couldn't stop…Malfoy…Harry's breath became shallower. He couldn't reach Hermione. Ron was trapped…Harry stared into Hermione's eyes as she was almost out the doors. She knew what was going to happen…she did. Harry knew. The familiar feeling of dread returned to him as he recalled the feelings he got when he entered the great hall at the beginning of that evening. The crowd's noises suddenly disappeared for Harry, although he could still see their mouths screaming his name. The last thing he saw was Hermione as her mouth formed three words as they met his ears in a quiet whisper…

"I'll be ok."

Then….everything went black.

Holy hell that took me forever…..sorry again for the long delay! Next chapter is…::winks:: well you know! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! Please take the time to review! And PLEASE don't ask me when the next chapter is going to be up because that chapter is going to be a work of art and I need the time to analyze every aspect!! So if you want a good chapter, DON'T rush me. Bye!!!!!!

Madi Black!


	10. Author's Away Note!

Going to camp! I'll be back in….6 weeks? The next chapter is half done…so! I'll write the rest at camp and then type it up when I get back…k? Bye everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing my story!!


	11. Unexpectedly Seduced Into

Well helllloooo everyone! Guess what? Here's the next chapter! I was at camp for 6 weeks, came back, and then went to New York for an entire week! So now I've back, and I'm going to try and finish both of my stories before school begins for me!….This chapter contains slightly…explicit actions…so read at your own risk. At first, I wanted it to be practically rape, but then I decided that the chapter wouldn't be long enough for that, because rape is normally not that… long. I wanted to show Draco as someone who was obsessed with the idea of getting Harry…and would do…just basically anything to get him, finally. So…in this chapter, Malfoy first acts as the typical rapist…but then he softens somewhat as he tries to explain to Hermione what's happening…but then he gets annoyed with her when she tries to fight him by using words, instead of physical methods, to make him relent and stop forcing himself on her. Well…here we go!

Unexpectedly Seduced Into…

The noise from the great hall began to drift away from the only two people who were no longer inside it. Draco Malfoy dragged Hermion Granger, kicking and fighting, all the way up to the Slytherin Common Room, entered after Draco said the password, and stood in front of the prefect room that belonged to him and him alone. No one knew where it was hidden, and with a satisfied smile, he spoke the Slytherin prefect password to a seductive looking man that occupied the portrait. Hermione's eyes widened when she heard the quiet hiss that Draco uttered to open the portrait.  

"Potter is _mine."_  Draco shoved Hermione inside the sophisticated looking room and she would have eagerly run over to the very large bookshelf that inhabited Draco's rather large prefect's room if it hadn't been for Draco throwing her onto the bed and turning out the lights to prevent her from seeing anything. The next thing she knew, Draco's hands were on her, moving over her, almost memorizing her every feature without looking, but with touch. His mouth was by her ear and his breath was ragged. She whimpered when she felt the cold metallic handcuffs slide over her wrists and lock into place with a click that sounded like a gun shot in the very quiet room. Hermione choked back a gasp when she heard the sound of the handcuffs scrape across the headboard and twisted around a nail that held her arms in place. Hermione couldn't believe Malfoy was doing this to her. She knew he was arrogant, stuck up, annoying, ever a bouncing ferret boy, daddy's pet, and Snape's favourite…but not a rapist. Hermione shuddered at the unspoken thought and she felt Draco smirk against her neck where he was sucking, almost vampire like, on her skin. If it had been different…if the room was in Gryffindor, and the cold handcuffs were warm hands holding her to the headboard, if the lips that ravished her skin belonged to another….it would certainly have been different…Hermione would have been enjoying herself. She thanked god Malfoy didn't attract her in the least. Although very seductive looking, angelic like god that he was…Hermione only had feelings for a particular red headed, freckle faced, corn flower blue eyed boy….and maybe…just maybe…a dark haired, bright green eyed, mysterious looking boy. Hermione cried out Harry's name when Draco began to rip Hermione's dress in two. The thin material was instantly removed from her frail, quivering body and was replaced by Draco's now warm hands that were also shaking. They slowly slid to her back and gently lifted her back off the bed and quickly unsnapped her bra and slowly lowered the feminine looking material to the side of their bodies. Hermione snapped her head to the side when she heard the dreaded unbuckling of pants. He was undressing….he was really going to do this…

"Now now _'mione…_this will all be over soon…I know this is your first time, I promise to be very careful…I don't want to hurt the woman Harry loves…" Hermione blinked and shifted slightly under the blond, trying to see his face in the pale moonlight that drifted in through the uncovered window. What on earth was he on about? Harry loves? What in gods name was going on….Hermione's thoughts drifted to Harry's worried face as she last saw him in the great hall. She had told him that she would be ok. Of course she would…she was the smartest witch in Hogwarts. She could do anything. But was she strong enough to fight off a fully grown and very….horny Malfoy? She knew of course, that it wasn't her that Malfoy wanted. Although she knew that she appealed to him, Malfoy wanted Harry. That was plainly obvious. She knew now that Malfoy wanted Harry more than anything, but at that moment the only thing she could do was loathe the boy because he was trying to…take her. Hermione wanted to understand something though. Why would Malfoy choose to sleep with her to get to Harry?

"What are you talking about _Malfoy?_" Hermione said Draco's name with such loathing that the blond paused for quite some time and then she felt him reach over for something that was apparently on his night table. Hermione thought that Draco as going to hit her but when she heard the locking spell, and the drapes around his bed clothes and the soft tap of his wand touching wood again, that she was indeed safe and he really did not want to hurt her. 

"I would have thought someone as smart as you would have figured it out by now, _love" _Hermione winced and writhed underneath his body as she felt his throbbing manhood dig into her. She still had her underwear on, as did he. But she didn't want her skin to touch his. She felt very unclean at the moment…she didn't want him to dirty her anymore. Imagine what Malfoy would say if he heard her thinking now…. 'I dirty _you?' _And then the horrible scoffing sounds that would follow and his nasty comments about her being a…._mudblood._

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Malfoy." She tried to sound calm and collective, she really had. But her voice had cracked and grown soft since his hands began to drift over her stomach and made slow circular motions down her skin. She could feel the softness of his silk boxers against her. If she could see in the dark, she'd probably discover them to be black as the night. Just like his personality. Malfoy's fingers began to inch lower as she heard a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Potter….you're beloved Harry….is quite in love with you, Granger." Hermione stopped breathing as Draco lowered his mouth to her stomach and his lips brushed over her skin. His tongue flicked out and began to trace unknown patterns over her as Hermione began to tremble underneath him and shake her head in protest. Harry Potter…in love with her? That had to be preposterous. Yes…that was it. The silliest idea known to mankind! Harry couldn't love her, because he loved some other girl…Hermione tried to focus her attention on her thoughts as Draco's fingers hooked underneath her panties and began to lower them. Hermione couldn't help but shiver as her sensitive skin came into contact with the cool air. Hermione's nose wrinkled in deep concentration as she tried to fight off Draco and yet have an inner discussion with herself. Draco knew of her detachment and decided to wait for her to get her thoughts together as he continued to stroke the giving softness of her belly. 

"Harry told me he was in love with some girl…" She heard Draco sigh momentarily as his cheek lifted off her stomach, which she was grateful for, as he looked into her eyes. She could see pools of silver within them and something else…something Hermione had never seen in a Malfoy before….sadness. He rested his cheek on his palm as his elbow rested on the bed beside her body as he continued to look at her with a lovestruck detachment from the world that she had never seen on him before. 

"Yes Hermione…a girl. You." He spoke softly, trying to convince her that it was indeed the truth. To Hermione…Malfoy didn't look like he wanted to…do what he was trying to do to her…and then Hermione remembered something very important that Harry had told her and Ron earlier that day. 

"You're in love with Harry." Draco nodded wearily, wishing he could block out the horrific memory of Harry running away from him and that horror filled expression he bore as he tried to comprehend Draco's words…it had stung…and then Draco had embarrassed both of them in front of the entire school by calling Harry by his first name. He hadn't done it on purpose of course…but it had just sounded so natural…rolling off his tongue the way it did. He did love Harry, more than anything, and that's why he was going to do what he had set out to do since Harry had first ignored his proposal. Suddenly, the smirk that Draco always wore, returned to his face and Hermione tried to jerk away from him as one of his fingers entered her. It hadn't hurt…but this was Malfoy touching her. She still hadn't a clue why he was doing this to her…to Harry. 

"Malfoy!" She gasped as another finger slipped into her. Malfoy wasn't even going to bother looking at her; he would not be fobbed off. He was going to have his way by making Hermione scream his name and make her his, so that Harry would have nothing to do but go to him and surrender himself completely. Draco loved the idea of Harry surrendering himself completely as he…Draco Malfoy…would skillfully run his hands over the shuddering Gryffindor boy and watched delightedly as the boy writhed with pleasure, calling out his name for more. It was this thought that Draco loved to picture in his mind as his mouth finally came to rest between Hermione's thighs. Hermioned moaned; not in surrender, nor pleasure, but a moan of helplessness. Draco took it for what it was and pushed his tongue inside her as she arched her back unwillingly to meet his demanding thrusts. Deep down, he didn't want to do this to her, but he had to. It had been planned forever, or at least, that's what it felt like to him. He would get Harry. And by doing so, he needed to get to Hermione first. Of course Hermione had never experienced any boy touching her before, down there, although she had read all about it, she certainly did not want to be feeling any of these feelings with Malfoy. She tilted her head back as she tried to speak again. "Why are you doing this?" The words were softly spoken and wavered as he thrusted his tongue deeper inside her. He moaned softly against her as she shuddered from the painfully pleasurable noise.

"You know why _Hermione_…" The sad fact about it was that she did indeed know. Harry was….in love with her. There was no other explanation for the way he looked out at her from the stage, so desperately and longingly. He wanted to save her, he tried, but failed. Though…she knew she'd be alright. Harry would come and save her, like he always did, and everything would be fine. And so, Draco was doing this to her to get to Harry. Couldn't he have gone and done some other way about it? _No of course not. _She thought despairingly. _He was a Malfoy after all._ Hermione began to pant heavily as Draco began to suck on her lips, the ones between her thighs, and skillfully pulled them with his teeth. She tried to free her body, and her hands from the annoying handcuffs that prevented her from moving her hands, arching her body off the bed, trying to get him off her. 

"Harry…" she moaned loudly when, unwillingly, she reached orgasm. Hermione had been thinking about Ron though. She only called out Harry's name because he was supposed to save her. Although…no. She wasn't going to think about that now. Draco's head snapped up with frustration and began to shake her. Why the hell was she making things so complicated?! If Harry could just walk through the door now…see her this way, moaning for him, _not_ Harry, but _him._ Blast. What the hell was taking Harry so long to get his act together and find a way to get the hell out of there? Draco didn't realize that at that moment, Harry was being dragged off to the infirmary, by Ron, Seamus, and Dean, as the eyes of Hogwarts watched them silently. 

                                                                                   ********************************************

"Will he be alright?" asked Ron quietly to Madame Pomfrey. She was looked pensive and troubled as she slipped Harry a reviving potion Snape had made the day before. Dumbledore was standing by Harry's bedside, along with Ron, Seamus and Dean. Snape stood off to the side, staring down at the pale boy. Ron breathed heavily, desperately wanting Harry to wake up. He couldn't just leave Harry and search for Hermione on his own. Suddenly, he heard stirring, and Harry bolted upright in bed, saw Ron, and threw off the covers. Madame Pomfrey shrieked and tried to get him to lie back down, but he could not be pushed. He jumped out of the bed, grabbed Ron's arm, and ran. Ron thought it was his duty to call out to the bewildered people who had graciously come to see if Harry had been alright. 

"Don't worry, he's alright, we'll be back soon, urgent business to attend-" But his words were cut short as Harry banged the doors to the infirmary shut firmly. They had a lot of running to do.

                                                                                   *********************************************

Back in the room, Draco was still struggling with Hermione. He had already taken off his boxers, but she was screeching and kicking her legs frantically, not letting him take off her panties. 

"I mean it Malfoy! Touch me, and Ron and Harry will hex you into oblivion!" Her threat wasn't far from the truth, but Draco didn't worry about that at that particular moment, trying desperately to finish his act of conquest to win Harry over. He had it all planned out from the very beginning. Seduce, or rape Hermione, obviously she wouldn't give into him, and then have Harry crawling to him and begging to take him. It's what he wanted. It's what he had seen happening. But he had fallen in love with Harry and would do anything…well obviously, to have him. And yet, he wasn't angered by this. But he was too caught up in the throes of passion to end his plan now. He would get what he set out to do, come hell or high water, it would be done. And he was so close. So close…he could taste the dark haired Gryffindor boy on his lips.

                                                                                    ********************************************

"Move Ron!" Harry shouted as they neared the Slytherin dungeons. They had been running for about 10 minutes, and Harry could sense his way around. He felt as though he could feel Hermione's body inside him. Sense her presence. And that guided him. He knew Ron could feel it too because Ron's mouth was tightlipped as his feet carried him faster in the corridors. They managed to find the entrance to the Slytherin common room. It was a picture of a snake, a long, large silver and green snake, which only an idiot could have mistaken this portrait for…just a regular old portrait and not the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Harry wondered what in god's name the password could be. It could range from anywhere between "Pureblood's rule…Mudblood's suck…Gryffindor is gay…" Harry tried all of them. Nothing worked. Then, he thought of something that would have been a dead give a way if he weren't perspiring like mad and the girl he loved wasn't about to be raped by his so called "Lover." 

"Slytherin's rule." The portrait hissed and it opened as Harry and Ron quickly jumped inside. The common room was dark, probably because the fire had been dimmed and it was bloody freezing in there. Harry shivered and looked around, wondering which portrait could have been the one Draco inhabited. A tall man, with dark black hair and a long black mustache caught his eye. He was looking at Harry with what appeared to be curiosity in those eyes that looked like silky velvet. Bright violet eyes met startling emerald green ones as Harry stared up into the eyes of the man in the portrait. He looked down at Harry and, recognition crept into his eyes as his eyes were drawn to the scar on Harry's forehead. 

"Mr. Potter…I'm sure Master Malfoy will be delighted to see you." Harry didn't want to offend the painting by telling him that his precious Master Malfoy had his best friend in there and was about to rape her and that if he didn't open the bloody door, he'd hex him out of his portrait. But Harry bit his tongue and stared levelly at the mischievous man.

"May I please enter?" The man chuckled and shook his head.

"He seemed rather busy when he came in, not too long ago." Harry's eyes turned to blocks of emerald ice, and Ron's face turned bright red.

"Let us in! Or we'll blast you open!" came Ron's outraged statement. Harry placed a hand on Ron's trembling with rage arm to silence him. Ron looked at Harry before nodding slowly. The man noted the exchanged and smiled brightly at the two boys. 

"It's time for a guessing game, boy. Now, Potter, let's see if you're as good as Master Malfoy makes you out to be." Harry's eyes almost widened at the thought that Malfoy spoke highly of him, especially to his portrait keeper. He bit his lip in deep concentration, suddenly; his eyes sparkled with a hint of an idea. 

"It has to do with me, doesn't it?" He asked the man quietly. The man's smile only widened. Harry continued then, taking the broad smile for a yes. "Let me see…Malfoy is possessive by nature…and I can only imagine what he might make his password…especially if he needed to keep saying it to make himself believe it were true…" Harry trailed off as he looked at the man in the portrait. The man cocked an eyebrow, his smile still noticeable on his face. Clearly, Draco had been serious about this boy. He could very well have been in Slytherin. 

"Well, well, well…young Potter has a lot of sense. Now…would you happen to know the password?" Harry paused for only a fraction of a second and replied

"Potter is mine." The man laughed and made a slight bow. 

"Though Master Malfoy always says it with a lot more…_passion,_" He eyed Harry appreciatively and Harry flushed, embarrassed at the unspoken innuendo and continued, "...I'll let you through. But...I must warn you…he was very upset when he arrived here, and the girl seemed rather shaken…but he means no harm…I believe he really is in love with you…Harry." It was a personal moment for Harry, and through the scariness of it all, Harry gave the portrait a small smile, before he walked through it. Ron stood beside him in dark, and their eyes were both glued to one spot in the room….The closed curtained bed. 

                                                                                           *****************************************

Draco stopped his ministrations and lifted his head off Hermione's sweat covered body. She was shivering and silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. Draco felt sorry for the girl and wished things could have worked out differently. But of course, they hadn't, and Draco was forced to do what he had set out to do long before. 

"Quiet, Hermione." He whispered softly. She sniffed once and then remained silent. Apparently she had heard the noise to, the sound of the portrait opening. She could hear footsteps. Of course, she didn't know what Ron and Harry's footsteps sounded like, but she knew there were two people in the room with them. She looked at Draco, and his eyes were wide, the silver stood out in his pale face and Hermione wondered why he was doing this to her, for about the thousandth time that evening. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to let him win. And she knew that Draco sensed that because he had firmly grabbed her legs, he was unrelenting now as he pinned them down to the bed with his body and slid off her underwear that had been her last shield from him and what he could do to her. He steadied himself over her, but by then, Hermione had stopped moving. Draco wondered if she had passed out from the strain, but her breathing was that of a fully conscious of their surroundings person and so, he prepared himself to enter her and make her his entirely…and soon Harry. 

Hermione of course, had other plans when she stopped moving. She focused all her energy to do wandless magic. She had been practicing with Proffessor Flitwick for sometime now, and she had just about mastered it. She was in dire need of this and so, she tried to end the silence spell around the bed by whispering in her mind "Finite Incantanim" repeatedly, and then, like a click a lightbulb makes when it goes on, she felt the spell finish and she screamed as loud as she could. Draco had sensed some sort of power radiating from her and quickly moved to stop anyone from opening the curtains, or to block any blows that might come his way. But before he could prepare himself entirely, the curtain flew open, and there were the emerald eyes that had haunted his dreams for as long as he could remember, staring straight into his. He froze. He was naked, and so was Hermione. Although many people had watched him make love before…the Slytherin's were a sick bunch of people, but in front of Harry…naked before his eyes…he felt vulnerable. Like he had been committing the worse sin known to mankind. Suddenly, Harry's hands gripped his shoulders as he was thrown off the bed and onto the floor as their bodies intertwined: Harry trying to beat the crap out of Draco, and Draco trying to decide whether or not to make passionate love to Harry, or beat the crap out of him as well. 

While the two were fighting for dominance, Ron silently crept to the side of the bed, and chastened himself for wanting to look over Hermione's body. She looked beautiful, despite the fact her hands were tied to the bed and tears were streaming down her face. Ron quickly grabbed a blanket that lay at the foot of the bed and covered her fragile frame with it. He couldn't bare to see her like this. It was killing him and he knew it would hurt Harry to see her like this too. He carefully wiped the tears from her face and hushed her whimpering softly.

"Ron?" A quiet coo.

"Yes, my love. I'm here. You're alright. Everything's going to be ok."

"Where's Harry?" A stab in his chest, but he swallowed heavily and continued speaking.

"Fighting Malfoy." He tried not to sound bitter as the two boys screamed, trying to kill each other. 

"I missed you…" Ron couldn't breathe. Had she really said that?

"Oh Hermione…I'll never let this happen to you again, I swear. I'll take care of you. Always." Was that a proposal? Was he asking her to marry him?

"Ron…?" She questioned him, unsure. 

"Yes, Hermione. I want you…forever." More tears poured down her cheeks as he used his wand to unlock the handcuffs. And carefully wrapped the blanket around her more securely. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head against his chest, and he knew she was sleeping. A small smile on her lips. He sighed as he wondered if she would remember his proposal when she awoke again… and then Harry's cry broke his trained thoughts.

"Get Hermione out of here, Ron!" Ron ran to the door with Hermione safely in his arms as he watched the naked frame of Malfoy trying to run after him and get her back. 

"What about you?" Ron asked, somewhat frightened to leave Harry alone with Malfoy, dodging Malfoy just in time while Harry grabbed him again. He heard Harry's frustration and difficulty when he replied. 

"I'll be fine! Just go!" And he did, and he heard the man call after him as he left. Something about that he was sorry for what had happened. Ron smiled a complete genuine smile for the first time after they had entered the room. He somehow knew…deep down…that everything was going to be ok. 

As he brought Hermione up to his room and laid her down under his covers as he sat on Harry's bed and watched her sleep, he thought about how Harry and Mal-Draco, had a lot of talking to do. He wondered what else they'd do after they…he didn't let his thoughts wander any farther after that as he saw Hermione's hand come up and gently rub her eyes and then fall to her side. He smiled and crawled onto his bed, near the bottom, and drew the curtains completely around it. He didn't want anyone to disturb her sleep. And with one last glance at Hermione, he fell right to sleep. 

                                                                                    **************************************

Back in Draco's prefect room, the two boys continued to wrestle. They were rolling around on the floor, briefly, forgetting that Draco was without clothes.

"How _could_ you, Malfoy! You almost raped my best friend! I would have killed you! Did you honestly think that would get me to love you, you sick asshole?!" Harry screamed through loud breaths as Malfoy slammed his back into the floor, before Harry pushed him off again and also slammed Draco into the floor.

"And you Potter! What about _you?_! I told you how I felt, and you…_you!!_ Ran away! Like the coward git you are! I couldn't help it! I was completely obsessed with you and I'd do anything to have you, _still_ would!" The coward part was completely untrue, they both knew it, but Harry got the message as Draco slammed Harry into the floor again, pinning him with his body. And, chest heaving, glared down at the Gryffindor, while he glared back up at him defiantly. Harry was seriously pissed off at Draco and wanted to kill him for hurting Hermione. Draco was seriously pissed off at Harry for being…Harry. Making him feel things he had never felt before with anyone. Not until now. With Harry. Draco had to do what he had been planning to do for a long time, tonight. Soon. After he explained to Harry…everything. Then, unexpectantly, Draco lowered his head to Harry's mouth and felt his warm breath against his cold skin. Oh it was heaven. Everything about Harry was heaven. And to Draco's surprise, Harry kissed him back, his tongue sliding over his biting lip, asking for permission to enter. Draco complied greedily, eager to taste the Gryffindor boy once more as the two boys kissed passionately and unrelentingly for what seemed like hours. Draco knew that Harry would let him make love to him tonight. In his heart, Harry had forgiven him. But they weren't ready to talk about it yet. Right now…what they were about to do, would speak volumes for them both. 

Harry had wanted Draco right away, at that moment. For some reason, he wanted Draco inside him so badly. He was about to shout out in protest when Draco moved partially away from his body. But suddenly, firm hands slid under his body, and picked him up. Harry's eyes shot open as he looked up into the silver pools of Draco's eyes. Confusion was written clearly in the emerald eye's of the boy. Draco smiled serenely down at him, and gently placed him on the bed. 

"I want to make you comfortable…" It was a whisper, but Harry had heard, and he was touched. Soon, the boys were lost in each other again. Draco's hands moved expertly over the dark haired boys body. Harry writhed beneath him in absolute pleasure. He panted, and gasped Draco's name as his tongue dragged down his chest and circled around his nipple. Harry wanted to show Draco that he knew had to please too, so with a small smirk, he flipped Draco onto his back, his smile broadening at Draco's gasp of surprise, gripped Draco's sides firmly with his inner thighs, and began to move down his body. His lips blew softly against the skin on Draco's abdomen. Draco shuddered when he felt the tongue dip lower and he couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips when Harry's mouth came down on him, and took him fully. Draco arched his neck off the bed and cried out Harry's name. Harry had never done this before, but for some reason, it felt right with Draco, and he continued to please and tease Draco with his tongue and his soft lips that Draco could never get enough of. Draco let go into Harry's mouth. For a moment, Harry had felt sorry for girls who did this because guys liked it so much, but then he thought, as he looked down at Draco, that it wasn't so bad. He swallowed slowly, cautiously, all of this knew to him, but he discovered that, it just tasted like Draco. Unknowingly, Harry licked his lips while he watched Draco. 

Draco was looking up at him. His beautiful innocent Harry….didn't look that innocent now. He couldn't believe it! This had been a big step for Harry and he was extremely glad that the boy wasn't terrified of it all. And because of his generous deed…Draco was going to give him the best fucking of his life. He sat up abruptly and grabbed Harry's shoulders, and spun him around onto his stomach. Draco had never done this before either, but for some reason, he knew he what he was doing now. And he liked being in control and so, Harry remained on the bottom, breathing heavily, while Draco was still trying to catch his breath over what Harry had done for him. He entered Harry slowly, already hard at the sight of Harry open and ready for him. Harry tensed at the pressure, and Draco bit his lip. He didn't want to hurt Harry, but he was very tight, and although that felt good to Draco, he needed to be extra careful. 

"Just relax Harry. I promise not to hurt you." And Harry did. And Draco kept his promise. 

                                                                                   ***************************************

In the boys dormitories, in the Gryffindor House, Ron lay peacefully at Hermione's feet in his bed. Suddenly, Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She was instantly hit with the memories of the hour before. She smiled softly as she glanced at the sleeping figure of Ron and quietly got out from under the covers and rolled him gently beside her and slipped him carefully under the covers. She removed his robes and shirt cautiously and wondered if she should remove his pants too, then wondered what he wore to bed. She chided herself and an instant blush rose to her cheeks. She had already forgiven Malfoy, because she knew, at this moment, Harry and Draco were making up for lost time. She knew precisely what they were doing and then blushed again at the thought as she suddenly realized she wasn't wearing anything. She decided to stay that way as she watched Ron rest. She had already removed his pants, and the only thing that prevented them from having skin against skin was his boxers. But she didn't dare try and take those off. His pants hadn't been that hard to remove, but she knew she'd wake him if she tried and removed his boxers. She slowly pressed her body against his, worried he might wake at the contact. But he didn't stir, she was slightly relieved and slightly disappointed. She rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She wouldn't sleep though, so she started to think about what Ron had said to her. They were still in school after all, but they would be graduating very shortly. Well…not that shortly. They had another 3 years to go. But that was fine with Hermione. 

_Does that mean yes?_ She thought to herself, thinking about the answer she would give to his question, not realizing that the soft light that poured from the doorway, lit up her face. Ron's back was to the light, and therefore, his face was bathed in darkness. She assumed he was asleep, not watching her very quietly, being very, very still. 

Hermione smiled softly and turned to face Ron again. She still couldn't tell if his eyes were open, but she hoped they were. She stared directly where his eyes were and whispered "Yes, Ron…" And placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and let them remain there as she closed her eyes. 

Against her lips, Ron smiled his heart stopping smile into the darkness.

Upon feeling it, she smiled back. 

They would finally be together.

                                                                                    ***************************************

    "Listen…Harry." Harry's eyes sobbered immediately as he looked up at Draco. It had been wonderful of course. Harry had never felt more wonderful in life. After they made love, as they both called out each other's name when they let go, they realized that they were meant to be and continued to lie quietly in each other's arms before Draco broke the silence. Harry pondered about what he had felt, what Draco had felt. That wonderful, flying feeling. It was the feeling that they both had, deep inside themselves. When they were with each other, the warmth spread from the top of their heads, to the tips of their toes. It would always be like this. And as Harry gazed up at the blond, he knew he would listen to him, and ignore the demanding urges to rip him to shreds for what he had done. 

     "I want you to understand something…when I told you I loved you…I meant it. You know me, or how I can be, the day you first met me, that was me, it was who I was, and you turned me down, although you never saw it like that. But to me, you had. You were everything to me when I watched you. During class, Quidditch, just eating with your friends. Always so perfect…so beautiful. In your own, special way."

     " I could never quite get over the fact that you were better in everything you did compared to me. Except potions of course." They both smiled at this comment.                           "I was obsessed with the idea of you…for a long time. I knew what obsession was, and I thrived in it. I wanted you, a toy, to play with, forever. The forever part scared me, made me really think about how I felt about you. That was when I woke up one day and realized…I was in love with you. Not the Boy Who Lived,   Quidditch Champion, Defender of the Wizarding World, Famous Harry James Potter…No. Just Harry. Just emerald green eyed, messy haired, beautiful Harry. You… My Harry." Draco looked like a great burden had been lifted from his well built frame. His face looked calmer and more relaxed, and Harry could sense it in his body that he was a lot happier that he had said all of it. It was a lot to digest, and Harry honestly didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to tell him that he felt the same way. How could he not? Draco and him were the same. People depending on them to hold up certain standards, their futures chosen for them. So alike, and so different. Harry was the dark angel…while Draco was the angelic demon. They fit together so perfectly. And as Harry looked up into those pools of silver that bore down into his soul, he knew he had lost. And he was going to give in and tell him everything…but before he could say anything, Draco reached up to his night table, and for a brief instant, Harry thought that Draco had lied to him about everything. But instead of reaching for his wand, Draco held a black velvet box in his hand. It bore the Malfoy crest, and Harry wondered what was inside it. Though, this whole thing felt oddly familiar. Then, as Draco opened the box so Harry could view what was inside, the breath caught in Harry's throat, and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. _Oh god…oh thank you god…_

It was a ring of course. A beautiful engraved ring that bore their initials on it in small sophisticated lettering. D.M H.P. Their handwritten looking loops were linked together in a bond like fashion, and inside the lettering, bore their house colours. The D had silver, the M had green, the H had gold and the P had red. Separating the initials of D.M was a small silver diamond that represented Draco's eyes. A small emerald separated the initials of H.P. Harry slowly looked up into Draco's eyes. It was the most…meaningful thing he could ever receive. And to show how much it meant to him, he raised his head, and initiated the kiss. Draco had always been the one to initiate it. It was a slow, deep and soulful kiss and it took Draco's breath away. 

Slowly Harry pulled away, with a huge smile on his face. _God_…Draco thought. _If he keeps smiling at me like that, I won't be able to stop myself from giving him everything he's ever wanted…_He was awoken from his thoughts when he heard Harry sigh contently. Draco slowly got off Harry and moved beside him. Harry immediately snuggled up next to Draco and Draco smiled happily. He slipped the ring onto Harry's lean finger and nodded approvingly. It was his promise ring, to symbolize their being together forever. Corny yes, but Draco wasn't ever going to let this boy go. 

"This was rather unexpected…" Harry smiled teasingly. Draco laughed quietly. 

"How so?" He asked, in the same teasing tone. 

"Well…:" Harry began. "First, you try to seduce me. Then you try to rape my best friend" He paused and looked at Draco who was wearing a deep frown. Harry laughed and shoved him playfully. "Oh come on, you know you're forgiven now." Draco smiled again. 

"Continue." Draco spoke. Harry nodded.

"Then you propose to me!" He exclaimed.

"What's so unexpected about that?" Draco asked, amused.

"Because you're Draco Malfoy."

"Who happens to be head over heals in love with Harry Potter." Harry smiled at the endearment. 

"But I knew what you were up to…this was all a plot!" Now Draco cocked an eyebrow at him. Harry smiled lovingly.

"A plot to unexpectedly seduce me into…" Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's and whispered softly, "…matrimony…" 

Both boys grinned and laughed. They then fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about their future to come….together.

….::grins:: I bet ya I fooled ya! I frankly love this ending, if you don't, then poo you! It's over, now I can focus on my other one, which only has to do with sex…hopefully I won't get tempted into making them fall in love in the end…if I do, just slap me. I've been wanting to write a Draco and Hermione sex fanfic withOUT them falling in love in the end. I know the perfect way to end it though! But there will be tears! But that will be the point. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! SunKiss! Yoooouuuu!!! Keep! Sending me those bloody emails about updating! So here it is! lol goddamnit it's over! Be happy! I hoped you all enjoyed my story, because now it's over and I'm so very grateful, because I can rest easier…a little easier, now! Mwa! Love you all for all of your support. Make sure you read my other fanfic (once the bloody third chapter gets up there) Even Cold Hearts Can Have Heated Desires. Thank you all again! Adieu!!

Madi Black


End file.
